Never Alone
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: New Chapter up. This is my 1st fanfic so be nice. This takes place right after Andy died. Prue has a secret that only Andy knew.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters in it.

It was the day after Andy's funeral. Prue was sitting in her room remembering everything Andy had told her. At first she was afraid to tell him but after she did she was glad. He had to know the baby she was carrying was his. She remembered back to when she told him. She had told him three days before he died.

"Andy I have something to tell you", Prue said.

"What is it?" Andy said.

"Andy remember the night after we agreed to take it slow and didn't quite do that"

"Yeah" Andy said.

"Well, after that night I started not feeling good and I thought it was the flu, but when I went to the doctors he told me it wasn't. Andy, I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Andy exclaimed.

"But Andy I thought you didn't want to be with me", Prue said.

"Prue, I always have wanted to be with you I've just never known if you've felt the same. I love you Prue"

"I love you too Andy" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

They hugged for a while.

"Have you told your sisters yet?" Andy asked.

"No, I haven't been able too. Prue replied.

There was silence.

"What do we do now?" Prue asked.

"I say we stay together. Prue, I want you to know you're never alone"

_Never alone. Prue thought. That's the same thing he said when we were sitting in heaven._

"If I'm never alone then why did you leave me, huh Andy, why? Prue shouted at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face.

Piper woke up and heard Prue. It had become all too familiar in the last few days to hear Prue crying in her room. She would never cry in front of her sisters, she thought she had too be strong.

Piper went to Prue's room and knocked on the door.

"Prue are you all right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah Piper, I'm fine. Go back to bed, alright? Prue said.

"Alright Prue, good night, I love you"

Then Piper closed the door.

Please review this story so I know if it's worth writing more. Since it's my first fanfic I would appreciate any feedback you have.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters in it.

The next morning Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Prue; did you hear her crying again last night?" Piper asked.

"I know, but I think it's just going to take some time for her to heal", Phoebe replied.

"I know but I feel like she's holding back something from us", Piper said.

Prue came into the kitchen. Her face was pale and she had dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine" Prue replied.

"Do you want some breakfast, I made pancakes" Piper asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass"

"Prue you haven't eaten breakfast in three days I really think you should eat", Piper said.

"I'm late for work already I don't have time to eat breakfast" Prue said.

"Maybe you should stay home from work, Prue, you don't look so good", Phoebe said.

"Gee Phoebe you really know how to flatter a person" Prue said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean" Phoebe said.

"Guys, really, I'm fine it's just been a little exhausting this week. If I go to work it will take my mind off it" Prue said.

"Okay, but if you need to talk we're here for you, okay?" Piper said.

"Okay, but I have to leave now, so bye"

"Bye" Phoebe and Piper said.

Later on that day the phone at the manor rang.

"I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled. "Hello, Halliwell residence" Phoebe said.

"Hi, this is Dr. Hanson's office calling; we're calling to remind Ms. Halliwell of her appointment at noon tomorrow"

"Oh…… What appointment was that again?" Phoebe asked.

"The one for her ultrasound"

"Oh yes, that one. Well I'll be sure to remind her, goodbye"

Phoebe hung up the phone.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper came running downstairs.

"What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Do you know anything about Prue having an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Piper asked

"Because I just got a phone call from a Dr. Hanson's office calling to remind her of one"

"But why would Prue have an ultrasound" Piper asked

"I don't know" Phoebe said.

There was a long pause.

"Wait a minute, you don't think…" Piper said.

Phoebe gasped.

"Prue's pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anyone in it. If I did do you really think I'd be writing this story.

"That would explain why she hasn't been hungry" Phoebe said.

"And it would explain why I got the feeling she wasn't telling us something" Piper said. "Why do you think she hasn't told us?"

"I don't know. Do you think the baby is Andy's?" Phoebe asked.

"I would think so since, as far as we know, that's the only guy she's slept with for the last 3 months" Piper said.

"Should we tell her we know?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's wait till she gets home" Piper said.

"Guys I'm home!" Prue yelled.

"We're in the kitchen1" Phoebe yelled back.

Prue walked into the kitchen.

"Hey how are you guys?" Prue asked.

"We're great" Phoebe said.

"What about you?" Piper said.

"I'm as good as I can be" Prue replied.

"Prue we know you're pregnant" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed.

"What she was going to find out sooner or later" Phoebe said.

"Well you could have at least waited until she'd been in the door for at least five minutes" Piper said.

"It's okay I should have told you sooner" Prue said. "I just couldn't find the right time to say it and then with Andy… well you know"

"Its okay sweetie, we understand" Piper said.

"By the way how do you know I'm pregnant?" Prue asked.

"A person from Dr. Hanson's office called, they were reminding you about your ultrasound", Phoebe said.

"Oh", Prue said.

"So how far along are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Far enough that my jeans are getting tight", Prue said.

"And that would be how many months?" Phoebe asked

"About four months now"

"Wow, four months, are they able to tell you what you're having?" Piper said.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to know and besides that appointment I'm having tomorrow; it was supposed to be two months ago. I kept on rescheduling it"

"Why?" Piper said.

"Work and I was trying to have it when you guys wouldn't notice I was gone" Prue replied.

"Oh" Piper said.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to my room for a while… Do we have any saltine crackers?" Prue asked.

"I can bring a box up to you in your room", Piper said.

"That would be great, thank you", Prue said.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. This chapter is a little short but I will update soon.

The next morning Prue awoke to find Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone", Prue said cheerfully.

"My, aren't we cheerful this morning", Piper said.

"Hey, if you had nausea for the last four months every morning and you then woke one morning and didn't, you'd be cheerful too", Prue replied.

"Hey, Piper and I were wondering, can we come to your ultrasound appointment?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. You'll get to see me get really cold gel put on my really fat stomach. What could be more fun then that?" Prue said sarcastically.

"Yes, but we'll also get to see our little niece or nephew. Won't we little cutie baby" Phoebe started talking to Prue's stomach.

"Okay, Phoebe you're scaring me and probably scaring the baby", Prue said.

"I'm insulted. You tell your mommy that I'm the best auntie in the world", Phoebe said still talking to Prue's stomach.

"Hey, what about me?" Piper asked.

"You can be the second best auntie in the world", Phoebe replied.

"Gee thanks, Phoebe" Piper said.

"Okay whoever is the best auntie gets to change the diapers" Prue said.

"Cancel me out" Phoebe and Piper said in unison.

"That's what I thought. Anyway after the appointment I think I'm going to need some maternity clothes because the button popped of my biggest jeans this morning", Prue said.

"Well we can help but we have to leave for your appointment now otherwise we'll be late so lets go" Piper said.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were waiting in the exam room for Dr. Hanson. The nurse had already been in to take blood.

"How long does it take for a doctor to walk to a room", Phoebe said.

"You forget I'm not the only patient here" Prue said.

"How could I forget Piper and I were the only skinny people within a five mile radius" Phoebe said.

"Did you just call me fat?" Prue asked.

"Uh… what I mean is…" Phoebe didn't get a chance to respond before Dr. Hanson walked in.

"Saved by the doctor" Piper said under her breath.

"Well Prue let's see how your baby is doing" Dr Hanson said.

Dr. Hanson turned off the lights and turn on the ultrasound machine.

"Hmm" Dr. Hanson said.

"What is there something wrong" Prue said with panic in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school. Thank you for all who reviewed. I hope to get more reviews soon. I especially would like to thank . I did not know I had checked the box saying that I don't want to accept anonymous reviews. So everyone, thank you and here is the next chapter.

"No, both babies are perfectly fine", the doctor said.

"What!" The girls exclaimed.

"You're having twins; do you want to know the sexes?" Dr Hanson asked.

"Umm… I don't know let me have this settle in for a minute" Prue said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think guys do you want to know what they are?" Prue asked Piper and Phoebe.

"Only if you want to" Piper said.

"Okay, I would like to know what I'm having" Prue said.

"You are having two healthy girls" the doctor said.

"Oh my gosh, Prue that's great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great", Prue said.

"Okay, I'll just finish up here and you'll be free to go" Dr. Hanson said.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe loaded up in the car and headed to the Motherhood Maternity clothes to pick out some maternity clothes.

"Hey Prue, what about this shirt", Phoebe said.

Prue looked at the shirt. It was a white T-shirt with big orange letters that said BABY with an arrow pointing down.

"Like I really need a shirt to tell someone that", Prue said, "I just want something plain. Nothing flowery and nothing that screams I'm pregnant"

"Good luck with that", Piper said.

A few hours later Prue had settled on a sleeveless, pink, knee length dress, with a jean jacket and a few other shirts.

"Let's go before I change my mind about this" Prue said.

Back at the manor Prue decided to go change into some maternity clothes in her room.

_How am I going to raise two girls without Andy? Prue thought to herself._

"Why did you have to come to the manor that day?" Prue thought out loud, "If you had just listened to me you could be here right now. You would see your daughters grow up… you would be with me; just like we always wanted"

Prue sat on the bed with tears in her eyes. She started rubbing her stomach and talking to it.

"You two are all I have left of your daddy. He was a brave man you know. His last moments were spent saving us. That's how special he was. He saved people he had never met… and now, will never meet"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter takes place about 3 months later. Piper is dating Dan and is currently trying to open P3.

"Watch out!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, freeze him!" Phoebe yelled.

"He won't freeze" she yelled back.

Prue tried to throw the demon into a wall. He deflected it; throwing Prue into the wall and knocking her unconscious. All the sudden the demon turned into ice.

"Wait how did that happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Who cares we have to help Prue" Piper said while running over to her. "Prue, wake up, Prue?"

Prue woke up.

"Ow…that really hurt. Wait… why… how is the demon ice?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. Are you and the babies okay?" Piper said.

"Yeah we're fine"

"Good, now would someone like to explain to me how we got a demonsicle?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know…wait, do you think it was…" Piper said.

"No it couldn't be…could it?" Prue asked.

"Someone fill in the dots for me please" Phoebe said.

"Maybe one of the babies did it" Piper said.

Then all of the sudden, a lightning bolt struck the warlock causing him to explode.

"What the heck was that?" Phoebe said with alarm in her voice.

They all looked at Prue's very round stomach.

"I think we're gonna have some very power little babies" Phoebe said.

"I think I need to sit down" Prue said.

A few hours later, after they had looked up the warlock in the Book of Shadows, the girls were in the kitchen. Prue was dipping pickles in chocolate sauce. Piper and Phoebe were watching her with disgusted looks on their faces.

"That is beyond nasty, Prue" Phoebe said.

"Tell that to your nieces" Prue replied.

"Okay, changing subject to more important things" Piper said. "Don't you think there have been a lot more demon attacks lately?"

"Yeah but they're making up for the four months they left us alone" Phoebe said.

"Well let's hope they get them all over with before…ow" Prue said.

"What happen?" Piper asked.

"Nothing it was just one of the babies kicking my spleen" Prue said.

All of the sudden another demon shimmered in behind Prue and stabbed her in the back.

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe yelled.

Piper froze the demon and they ran over to Prue. Piper checked Prue's pulse.

"She barely has a pulse" Piper said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What do we do?"

"I don't know" Phoebe said. "But we have to remain calm"

Phoebe thought for a second.

"We need to try calling for Leo" Phoebe asked.

"But Leo left, remember" Piper said.

"We don't know that for sure" Phoebe said. "Come on we have to try it"

"Leo!" Piper and Phoebe started calling. "Leo, we need you!"

Leo orbed in.

"I shouldn't…" Leo was cut off.

"Shut up and heal Prue" Piper said.

Leo kneeled by Prue and started to heal her. Prue started to cough and sob.

"It's okay, sweetie, its okay" Piper said pulling Prue close to her.

"I saw him… why did he leave me? Come back! Andy! Please come back!" Prue shouted while sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, its okay" Piper said hugging Prue.

Phoebe sat their and watched her sister who never shed a single tear in front of them, break down in her sister's arms.

"I think I'll leave now" Leo whispered to Phoebe.

"Will you be coming back?" Phoebe asked. "I think Piper would like it if you would"

"I don't think I can" Leo replied. "I'm not supposed to be here. I really have to go now."

Leo orbed out.

I would again like to thank my reviewers. You guys are the best. I also want to thank some of my friends who have been reading this story and telling me what they think. So thank you Lynsey, Sam, Marisa, and Kelly you guys are great.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since the demon attack and things are back to normal at the manor. Prue's boss finally convinced her to go on maternity leave after she knocked over a vase with her stomach. Prue's doctor had advised her stay off her feet as much as possible and Piper and Phoebe are taking that to the extreme. This chapter is super short but I'll update soon.

Prue was trying to sneak out of the front door when Phoebe caught her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Leaving, isn't that kind of obvious?" Prue replied.

"You know that's not what I mean" Phoebe said, "Now why are you on your feet?"

"The doctor said that I could still get up. She didn't even say she was putting me on bed rest" Prue said.

"Still, you can't drive. Why do you even want to?" Phoebe asked.

"Cause I have one heck of a craving for a milkshake and a cheeseburger" Prue replied.

"Well go sit down and I'll get you one"

"Fine, but I want a chocolate milkshake and can you make it a double cheeseburger please?"

"One double cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake coming up" Phoebe said. "I'll be back in a minute. If you need anything Piper at the club and I'll have my cell phone on"

"Okay, drive safe"

Prue went and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"It's just you and me girls" Prue said to her stomach.

Prue attempted to close her eyes and rest but the babies constant kicking was keeping her awake. So she tried to turn the T.V on with her telekinesis. Instead a rain cloud formed and it started to rain in the living room.

"Ha ha, I bet you girls think that's really funny, don't you. Well mommy doesn't so can you please turn the rain off" Prue said to her stomach.

The rain stopped.

"Thank you girls" Prue said.

"You are going to have very powerful little girls aren't you" A voice said from behind Prue.

"Grams!" Prue said turning around. "How… why are you here?"

"Well I'm not really supposed to be here but I have to give you a message" Grams said.

"A message, from who?"

"Actually two messages. One is from me and your mother. We both want you to know that we're very proud of you and that we love you"

"And the other one?" Prue asked.

"The other one is from… well why don't you see for yourself"

Grams handed Prue a piece of paper.

"Well I have to go now. I love you my darling. Blessed Be"

Grams disappeared.

Prue looked at the letter. It read:

Dear Prue,

I miss you and the girls so much. I long to be there when you first meet them. I know you will raise them well and love them as much as you loved me. Please never let them forget who their father is and let them know I love them so much.

I love you, Prue. I will always be with you and keep you safe. Remember you are never alone.

Love Always,

Andy

Tears were rolling down Prue's cheeks as she read the letter. Soon she was sobbing.

"Oww!" Prue screamed as there was a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow, somebody help me please!"

Darryl was about to ring the doorbell at the manor when he heard Prue scream. He kicked in the door and found Prue in the living room clutching her stomach.

"Prue what's wrong?" Darryl asked trying to keep calm.

"The babies…owww!" Prue screamed in pain again.

Then Prue collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

Again thank you to all who reviewed. Just to let everyone know, Darryl already knows the sisters are witches and Piper has opened the club. I'm kind of messing with what time everything happen in the show so sorry if everything is happening out of order.

Piper was at P3 trying desperately to figure out how she could pay for P3.

_With the babies coming we need the money for the manor. Plus Prue won't be able to go back to work for a while. The club isn't doing very well and I am running out of money_

Just then Piper's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper said.

"Piper, its Darryl. Prue is in the hospital. When I came to the manor I heard her scream so I came in and she was holding her stomach. So I called an ambulance and now we're at the hospital."

"Do they know what's wrong yet?" Piper asked with panic in her voice.

"No, nobody has been out to tell me"

"Darryl can you call Phoebe's cell and tell her what's going on. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Piper got into the car and drove to the hospital. She walked up to the front desk.

"Can I have Prue Halliwell's room number please?" Piper asked.

"She's still in the examination room but you can wait in the waiting room" the nurse aid.

When Piper walked into the waiting room she found Darryl and Phoebe.

"Phoebe, how did you get here before me?" Piper asked,

"I was getting Prue some food so I was already close to the hospital" Phoebe said.

"Oh. Still no word from the doctors?" Piper asked.

"No. She's been in there for 30 minutes. You think they could take the time to tell us what's wrong" Phoebe said.

"Darryl if you have to leave you can go we'll tell you what's going on as soon as we know" Piper said.

"No, I'll stay. I promised Andy that I would take care of Prue if he couldn't and I won't break that promise" Darryl said.

Just then the doctor came out.

"Miss Halliwell went into premature labor. The contractions have stopped for now. Has Miss Halliwell been under extreme stress lately?"

"Well, um, yes why do you ask?" Piper said.

"Well the reason that she went into labor is she was under so much stress and now we have found that the uterus is showing signs that it could about to tear. We tried to find a reason for that and the only conclusion we could come to was that there was so much stress on the babies and the body." the doctor said.

"Well how can we stop this from happening?" Phoebe said.

"Well I suggest Miss Halliwell goes on strict bed rest. Also, Miss Halliwell needs to stay as stress free as possible until she gives birth and also want to keep Miss Halliwell overnight so we can make sure the labor has fully stopped."

"Can we see Prue now?" Piper asked.

"Yes, she is in room 316, its right down the hall" the doctor said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl walked into Prue's room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm okay" Prue said.

"You gave us a scare there" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I guess the girls were a little eager to get out" Prue said.

There was a pause for a minute.

"What happened Prue?" Piper asked.

"Well I was sitting there and Grams appeared" Prue said.

"I thought your Grams was dead" Darryl said.

"She is" Phoebe said.

"Then….You know what, never mind" Darryl said.

"Anyway, Grams said she had two messages one from her and mom and one from someone else. She handed me a letter and it was from Andy" Prue said. "Then I felt a sharp pain and Darryl came in and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital"

"The doctor said you were under so much stress that you went into labor. Also he said that your uterus is showing signs that it is about to tear" Piper said.

"I know" Prue said softly.

"The doctor said that you need to stay on strict bed rest and no stress" Phoebe said. "And they want to keep you overnight, okay?"

"Okay" Prue said.

"We'll let you rest for a while but we'll be back in a couple of hours" Piper said.

"We love you Prue. Bye" Phoebe said.

"Bye guys"

Piper and Phoebe walked to the door.

"Coming Darryl" Phoebe said.

"Actually I have to talk to Prue for a second" Darryl said.

"Okay, see you later" Piper said.

Phoebe and Piper left.

"Prue I have something to tell you. It's about Andy. He came to me the day he died and asked me that if for some reason he didn't make it through the day if I would take care of you and the baby. He also said that I was to make sure you knew it was never your fault and that you never blamed yourself" Darryl said.

"Too late" Prue said with tears running down her face. "Because of me Andy will never meet his daughters and they will never meet their father. I let Andy die and now I destined two innocent little girls to live a life without a father."

Prue started sobbing. Darryl hugged her and they sat there for a few minutes. Darryl decided it was time for him to leave.

"Andy was a brave man and he loved you so much. I promised him that I would do anything to ease your pain. So if you ever need anything just call me. Good Bye Prue.

"Bye" Prue said.

Once Darryl had left, Prue decided to sleep. When she woke up Piper and Phoebe were there.

"How are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm better" Prue replied.

"And how are my babies" Phoebe said to Prue's stomach.

"I think they're sleeping" Prue said.

"I can't believe that we're going to have to little girls around the house" Phoebe said. "You're going to be such a great mom"

"Well you guys are going to be great aunts" Prue said. "Before these babies get here though, we need a nursery"

"Well we can get that taken care of" Phoebe said. "P and P painting services at your command. Right girls" Phoebe said resting her head on Prue's very round stomach.

Prue laughed. "Hmm I don't know girls, should we trust your aunties with your room"

Prue and Phoebe felt a kick.

"Wow I'll take that as a yes" Phoebe said.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"One of the girls just kicked" Phoebe said.

"I want to feel" Piper said.

Piper put her hand on Prue's stomach.

"Too many hands on stomach" Prue said.

"Hold on a second we want to feel them kick" Phoebe said.

"Oh I see nobody cares about the lady who has to give birth to the babies" Prue said sarcastically.

They ignored Prue.

"Have you decided what to name the girls?" Piper asked.

"I have, but you guys are going to have to wait until they're born to hear them" Prue said.

"Come on, please tell us" Phoebe said with a puppy dog face.

"Nope you'll have to wait like everyone else" Prue said.

"No fair" Phoebe said pretending to pout.

Prue yawned.

"I think it's time to leave. You need your sleep" Piper said.

"I'd argue with you but I'm too tired" Prue said yawning again.

"Well, goodnight Prue" Piper said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Phoebe said.

"Good night guys" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe left. Prue then dozed off to sleep thinking of Andy.


	9. Chapter 9

When Piper and Phoebe walked in the door they found Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Well, the Elders weren't very happy I came and healed Prue. They had banned me from ever seeing you guys again. Since I broke that rule and came here to heal Prue they… clipped my wings" Leo said.

"They what!" Piper exclaimed. "But you saved Prue's life and her babies' life. How could they clip your wings for saving a Charmed One?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm human now" Leo said. "But the thing is when they clipped my wings they didn't give me any money"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Phoebe asked.

"No"

There was silence for a minute.

"Well for tonight you can stay here and in the morning… we'll figure something out" Piper said.

"I don't want to cause you guys any trouble…" Leo was cut off.

"Leo considering that you've saved our butts more than once. We don't consider you trouble" Phoebe said.

"I'll bring you down some blankets… I hope you don't mind but you have to sleep on the couch" Piper said.

"That's okay" Leo said.

His eyes met Piper's.

There was a pause.

"Well Pheebs, I think I'll go get Leo those blankets and then we can go to bed" Piper said looking away. "Leo feel free to have anything in the kitchen"

Piper went upstairs. Leo sighed.

"She still loves you Leo" Phoebe said. "You can see it in her eyes"

"Are you so sure? I mean she has Dan now. He good to her and he's human. It's what she wanted. Why should she leave me for him?"

"Leo, don't forget you're human now too. You're just as good to her as Dan is and you know she's a witch. I say fight for her." Phoebe said.

"You really think she loves me?" Leo asked.

"I don't think, I know" Phoebe said.

Just then Piper came down with the blankets.

"Here you go Leo" Piper said.

She handed him the blankets.

"Good night, Leo" Piper said.

"See you in the morning, Leo" Phoebe said.

"Good night guys" Leo said.

Phoebe and Piper headed upstairs. Piper went to her room and Phoebe went to hers. Piper then got ready for bed. When she fell asleep she started dreaming.

_She was in the living room at the manor. She was standing next to Leo and was wearing a wedding dress._

_"So mote it be" Piper and Leo said._

_"So mote it be" Everyone else said._

_Piper and Leo kissed._

_"Congratulations" Grams said._

_Then Piper felt a tap on her back. She turned around to find Prue and two twin little girls. They looked about two years old._

_"Pretty" Both of the girls said._

_Everyone laughed._

_"Congratulations Piper" Prue said hugging her._

_"Me hug" One of the little girls said._

_"Me" The other one said._

_They started arguing._

_"Girls, why don't you both hug Aunt Piper" Prue said._

_"Kay" Both girls said._

_They hugged Piper and then toddled away towards the cake._

_"Girls, stay away from that cake. I mean it girls!" Prue yelled running after them._

_"We finally did it Piper" Leo said from behind her. "We're finally married"_

Suddenly Piper woke up. She looked at her clock. It was 8:00AM. She decided to get up and get dressed. When she went downstairs to the kitchen she found Phoebe and Leo. By the time she got downstairs it was 9:00AM.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head" Phoebe said. "Hey what time are we supposed to pick Prue up?"

"11:00" Piper replied as poured herself some coffee.

"What time do you want to head to the hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll leave at 9:45" Piper said, her brain starting to kick in.

"Hey, I was thinking" Phoebe said.

"Wow that's an accomplishment" Piper said sarcastically.

"Hey" Phoebe said. "Anyway, Piper didn't you say you were looking for a bartender for P3?"

"Yeah, so what?" Piper asked.

"Well what if you hire Leo"

Piper thought for a second.

"What do you think?" Piper asked Leo.

"If you don't mind" Leo said.

"Well" Piper said. "Leo you're hired. And if you want you can sleep at the club"

"That would be great, thanks" Leo said.

Piper looked at her watch.

"Well, Pheebs lets go see Prue" Piper said.

"Leo, do you want to come?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I'll stay here"

"Okay, let's go Piper"

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. They went to Prue's room.

"Hello" Phoebe said as she entered the room.

"Hi guys" Prue said cheerfully. "I'm bored out of my mind"

"Good thing you are coming home today" Piper said.

"Hey since I've had time on my hands. The girls and I have decided that they want their nursery to be sky blue" Prue said.

"Oh really" Piper said laughing. "Who did more of the deciding?"

"The girls of course" Prue said innocently.

"Yeah right" Piper sarcastically.

"Hey Prue, you'll never guess whose was staying at our house last night" Phoebe said completely changing the subject.

"Who?" Prue asked.

"Leo" Piper said cutting in, "The Elders clipped his wings for now but he'll probably get them back soon. They didn't give him any money so he is staying with us until he finds a job"

"Which we have found him. He is going to be a bartender at P3 and he'll sleep at the club" Phoebe said.

"Wow, I'm gone for a night and look what happens" Prue said. "So why did they clip his wings?"

"Well remember when he healed you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah"

"Well he wasn't supposed. He was never supposed to see us again" Piper said.

"So for that they take away what he was meant to be?" Prue asked. "Wow for being on the good side they're awful mean"

"What I don't understand is why they didn't want Leo to see us anymore?" Phoebe asked.

"It's because of me" Piper said. "I fell in love with Leo and that's forbidden"

"What they rule the good side for a few million years and they think they can control true love?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm in love with Dan now" Piper said, "Leo and I are just friends now"

"Are you so sure, Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Are you positive that you're over Leo? Piper if you could have seen the look in your eyes when you saw Leo. I can tell you still love him"

"Dan and I are together Leo is completely out of the picture" Piper said lying.

She remembered the dream she had.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Piper" Phoebe said.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Alright, Miss Halliwell let's just make sure everything's alright and then you're free to go"

"Okay" Prue said.

"No pain this morning?" the doctor asked.

"Nope" Prue said.

"Any nausea or cramps?"

"Nope"

"Okay I'm going to do one more ultrasound and then you can go" the doctor said.

The doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine.

"As you probably already know…"

"The might be a little cold" Prue said cutting the doctor off. "I know"

The doctor put the gel on Prue's stomach.

"See your little girls" the doctor said.

"They get bigger every time I see them" Prue said.

"Aww, how cute, they're sucking their thumbs" Phoebe said.

The doctor finished up the ultrasound.

"Alright Prue, you're free to go but remember, you're on strict bed rest. You can only be up for 10 minutes" the doctor said.

"Okay" Prue said. "I'll go get dressed and then we can leave"

The doctor left and Prue went to get dressed.

"Piper or Phoebe?" Prue said.

"What?" they both asked.

"Can one of you put my shoes on? I can't reach my feet"

Piper went and put Prue's shoes on. Then a nurse came and wheeled her out to the car. The sisters drove home.

"Finally I'm home!" Prue exclaimed.

"Prue, you were in the hospital for a day" Phoebe said.

"You try sleeping when you a have nurses coming in to check on you every hour" Prue said.

"We'll we can talk about this later. Right now let's get you in the manor. Where do you want to be, on your bed or on one of the couches?" Piper asked.

"I'll take the living room couch" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said.

They headed into the living room.

"Okay" Piper said once Prue was lying on the couch, "Do you need anything?"

"Nope you guys have done enough" Prue said. "Hey I thought you guys said Leo was here"

"He was" Piper said. "Leo?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Leo yelled. "I'm fixing the sink"

"The sink?" Prue asked.

"Remember Phoebe broke it a few days ago" Piper said.

"Hey, I didn't break it" Phoebe said. "It broke its self"

"Yeah right" Piper said.

"So I'm going to go upstairs and start cleaning out the guest room for the nursery" Piper said. "Pheebs come help me"

"Okay" Phoebe said. "Prue if you need anything don't get up just ask one of us"

"I'll be fine" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe headed up to the soon to be nursery. Piper and Phoebe stopped suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Oh and I need to know how many of you are Cole fans.

"Oh my…" Piper said.

"Who…" Phoebe stood speechless.

There in front of them was the most beautiful nursery they had ever seen. The walls were sky blue with grass and flowers painted on them. On the ceiling were clouds and the sun.

"Who did this?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Piper said, "The only person home was Leo, but how would he know what color Prue wanted the nursery?"

"He may not of done this but he might know who did" Phoebe said.

Piper had now entered the room and was looking at something on the wall.

"I think I know who did this" Piper said. "Come over here"

Phoebe walked over to where Piper was standing. On the wall there was a framed letter.

It read:

Dear girls,

I am writing this letter to remind you of how much I love you. I know your mother has and will provide the best life you can ever have. I wish I could meet you someday. Who knows maybe I will be able too. Remember, anything is possible, especially with magic. I want you to know that I am watching over you. Whenever you need me just think of me and I'll be there. Be good and listen to your mother. She knows what she's doing and loves you very much. Remember I'll always love you.

Love you always,

Dad

"That's so sweet" Phoebe said, "Come on lets go get Prue"

"I want to ask Leo something first" Piper said.

They headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Leo" Piper said.

"Yeah" Leo said.

"You wouldn't of happened to notice someone come into the manor while we were gone, would you" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Um why?" Leo said knowing he was busted.

"Oh I don't know could it have been, because the nursery is painted"

"Well maybe Andy did come for awhile" Leo said.

"Just out of curiosity, was Andy supposed to be here?" Piper asked.

"Not really" Leo said.

"Leo, whose idea was it for Andy to come here?" Phoebe said.

"His"

"What will happen when you know who find out?" Phoebe asked.

"I really don't know but I know one thing. Prue has two big problems" Leo said.

"What?" Piper asked with panic in her voice.

"Well before they clipped my wings they were worried about two things. One of them was that Prue and Andy weren't letting go. That leaves Prue extremely vulnerable to demons. The other problem was with the babies. One of the Elder's sources says that in the underworld, there's a reward for capturing t the twins. It's not often that twin witches are born, and never charmed twin witches. On top of that the Elders suspect that the babies are going to be the Twins of Elements" Leo said.

"The what?" Piper and Phoebe said.

"The Twins of Elements are good witches that can control the elements which can also control the weather. One will be able to control fire and wind. The other can control water and earth. Along with that, the fact that they're twins will give them both the power of telepathy and there is a chance that one or both will Prue's power or a variation of it"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't and I didn't want to add stress to you guys or Prue"

"So they decided that you should tell us now?" Phoebe asked.

"No, when Andy came down here today he told me that the Elders sense a movement in activity in the underworld. They think they're planning an attack when Prue gives birth"

"That won't be for a three or four weeks" Phoebe said.

"Unless the underworld knows something we don't" Piper said.

"Should we tell Prue this?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Prue can't have any more stress. That was the doctor's orders" Piper said.

"Should we at least show her the nursery?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, just don't mention any of this conversation to Prue" Piper said.

The doorbell rang.

They heard Prue start for the door.

"Prudence Halliwell don't you even think about getting that door" Piper yelled.

Piper ran into the living room and Phoebe ran to get the door. Phoebe opened the door. Darryl was standing there.

"Hi Phoebe I thought I'd drop by to see how Prue was doing" Darryl said.

"She fine but if she doesn't stop trying to get up she won't be" Phoebe said turning to look at Prue.

"I wasn't trying to get up" Prue said innocently.

"Oh sure you weren't" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Even if I was its not like I can, I'm too fat" Prue said. "By the way do we have any mint chocolate chip ice cream and pizza with extra mushrooms and bacon?"

"We have ice cream but we don't have the pizza, could you settle for something else?" Piper said.

"Pickles?" Prue asked

"That we have" Piper said.

"Are you serious?" Darryl said in a disgusted voice.

"You think this is bad? You should have seen her eat the strawberries dipped in barbeque sauce" Phoebe said.

"Hey when you're eating for three, you'd eat some disgusting food too" Prue said.

"I'll go get you your food Prue" Piper said.

"So, Darryl how's Sheila?" Prue asked.

"She's fine. How are you?"

"Fine, extremely fat, but fine" Prue said.

"Prue you're carrying two little girls" Phoebe said.

"So you admit I'm fat" Prue said.

"No, that's not what I meant…What I meant was… you're" Phoebe turned to Darryl, "Help me out here"

"I'm staying out of this" Darryl said

The doorbell rang again.

"Saved by the bell" Phoebe said.

She opened the door and there stood Victor.

"Or not. Dad!" Phoebe said surprised.

"Hi Phoebe" Victor said.

Piper walked out of the kitchen.

"Dad!" Piper exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my girls" Victor said. "Where's Prue?"

"I'm in here" Prue said in a not so happy tone.

Victor walked into the living room.

"Prue… you're pregnant" Victor said.

"Never would of guessed" Prue said sarcastically.

"Who's the dad?" Victor said.

"I'm sorry, is that any of your business?"

"Yes, I'm your father" Victor said.

"Really, if you would have hung around and been my father, would you be asking this question?" Prue said angrily.

"Prue, I'm sorry" Victor said. "I can't make up for the past but please I would like to know the father of my grandchildren"

"The father is Andy" Prue said.

"Well I like to meet him sometime" Victor said.

"That's it! Leave Victor!" Prue yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, Andy died about 41/2 months ago" Piper said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prue, I didn't know" Victor said.

"Not surprising" Prue said, "Considering you're never around"

"Prue, calm down, remember no stress" Phoebe said.

"Calm down! He just shows up here with no warning and starts playing the loving caring dad act" Prue yells. "Well we don't need him. He tried it a year ago and guess what he did. He left without saying goodbye. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"Prue lets have Darryl take you upstairs" Piper said.

"Come on" Darryl said helping Prue up.

Darryl helped Prue upstairs. Just then Leo walked out of the kitchen.

"Piper I'm going to P3" Leo said.

"Okay" Piper said.

Victor was about to say something when Phoebe cut him off.

"Don't ask" Phoebe said.

"Dad, Prue's been having a tough time lately" Piper said. "She went into premature labor a couple of days ago. The doctor told us that the babies are under too much stress"

"The babies?" Victor said puzzled.

"She is having twins" Phoebe said. "Twin girls"

"Wow, so who is this Andy anyway?" Victor asked.

"Dad you remember Andy Trudeau. Remember when we were kids?" Piper said.

"That Andy?" Victor asked.

"Yeah Prue and him got together in high school and then broke up in college and then got back together" Phoebe said.

"Did he know that you guys were witches?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, Prue told him a couple of weeks before he died. He actually died trying to save us from a demon" Phoebe said.

"How far along is Prue?" Victor asked.

"Eight and a half months" Piper said.

Darryl then came downstairs.

"Did you get her to settle down?" Piper asked.

"As much as I could but she isn't exactly warm and fuzzy so be warned" Darryl said. "I think it would be best if I left now. Bye guys"

"Bye Darryl" Piper and Phoebe said.

"Anyway Dad, why did you really come here?" Phoebe asked turning back to Victor.

"What do you mean? A father can't come here without his daughters getting suspicious?"

"Not when you're our dad" Phoebe said.

"I wanted to check up on you girls. I left before I got to say goodbye last time. I also knew that when I left last time Prue was going to be just as mad as before maybe even more. I thought this time, maybe we could get on better terms" Victor said.

"Dad, I don't think it's really the best time to try this" Piper said. "I don't want Prue to be anymore stressed then she has to"

Just then Leo came back into the manor.

"Piper there's a big problem at P3" Leo said. "A big magical problem"

"What?" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"When I got there, there were spiders all over the place. Then I realized they weren't just spiders, I think they're Arachna demons" Leo said.

"Did they see you?" Piper asked.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't" Leo said.

"Why would they be at the club?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe they were waiting for one of you, they know it's not safe to attack at the manor" Leo said.

"Come on Pheebs, lets see if there's a spell in the Book of Shadows" Piper said. "Um, I think maybe we shouldn't tell Prue about this"

"Agreed" Phoebe said.

"Dad, can stay here for a while, we might need you to stay with Prue"

"Sure" Victor said.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe went up to the attic. Piper and Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows and it opened to the page about Arachna demons.

"In 1718 a witch named Marcena, took away a demon, named Ordele's, powers. Then she banished him to an unknown realm. After she died, he was sent back to this realm as a spider. He soon found a way to transform to a demon. Now he kills good witches and sucks away their powers." Phoebe read out loud. "Great and what better than to get the powers of a Charmed One"

"Hey, at least there's a vanquishing spell and it doesn't look like it needs the power of three" Piper said.

"Okay lets go kick demon butt" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Piper said. "Leo, I think it would be best if you stayed here with Dad and Prue. You're human now and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Plus" Phoebe said, "We need someone to make sure Prue doesn't kill Dad while we're gone"

"I would argue, but I know it's useless, so go, but be careful" Leo said.

"Okay I'll go tell Dad what we're doing and then we'll leave" Piper said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo went downstairs. Piper and Phoebe filled Victor in on what they were doing. Then they left for P3, not realizing they had made a big mistake.

I really hope you guys are liking the story. I really, really, really appreciate the reviews. That was one to many reallys but you get the picture. Oh and Sam, I won't tell you anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all who reviewed. Here it is the chapter where Prue gives birth. **Bloomin Daisy: **You're finally going to learn the twin's names.

**Peanut**

"I think I better check on Prue" Victor said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Leo said.

"You know, who are you?" Victor said irritated.

"I'm just a friend of the girls" Leo said.

"Well I'm their father, so I think I know what's a good idea and what's not" Victor said.

"Oh, so leaving them was a great idea" Leo said.

"That wasn't my choice" Victor said.

"It was always your choice, you just can't admit that you abandoned them" Leo said.

"You know what; I'm not going to discuss this with you. Now I'm going upstairs to…" Victor was cut off by Prue.

"Piper and Phoebe!" Prue yelled from upstairs.

Leo and Victor ran upstairs to Prue's room. Prue was standing by her bed.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"I think my water just broke" Prue said. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?"

"They had to leave" Leo said.

Just then three Arachna demons shimmered in.

"Leo watch out!" Prue yelled.

Leo ducked as one of the demons threw a fireball. Prue tried to throw the demons into the wall but was hit with a contraction.

"Ow" Prue moaned.

"Victor take Prue downstairs!" Leo yelled while throwing a chair at the demon.

"No, Leo you're human now, you don't have a chance" Prue said.

"I can't risk losing you and the babies" Leo said.

Victor stepped forward and grabbed Prue.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Prue said.

"Yes you are Prudence. For once just listen to me" Victor said.

"Just then another Arachna demon shimmered in behind Prue and shimmered out with her. Taking Victor along with them.

Piper and Phoebe arrived at the club only to find the demons had left.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they got tired of waiting for us" Piper said.

They walked around for a minute. Suddenly Piper gasped.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"What if the demons aren't after the powers of a Charmed One? What if they're after the powers of the Twins of the Elements?" Piper said with panic in her voice.

"We have to warn Leo and Prue" Phoebe said.

Piper tried calling home on her cell phone but there was no answer.

"There's no answer, lets go home" Piper said.

They got into the car and left.

"What do you want with me?" Prue asked angrily as they arrived in the underworld.

"It's not you we want, you stupid witch" the demon said. "We want your babies"

"Ow" Prue said as she was hit by another contraction.

"Prue!" Victor said reaching to grab Prue's hand.

"I'm fine" Prue said with pain in her voice.

"Shut up both of you!" the demon said.

He shoved them into a small cage.

"Prue you need to sit down" Victor said.

"I'd argue but you're right" Prue said.

Victor helped Prue sit down. Then a female demon walked into the room.

"Excellent job" the female said to the arachna demon. "Who is this?" she said walking up to the cage Prue and Victor were in.

"It's her father" the demon said. "He latched on when I was taking her"

"Well I'll get to take out all of the family then" the female demon said.

"I'll never let you take my babies" Prue said.

The female demon laughed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice dear" the female demon said.

Prue grimaced in pain as another contraction hit.

"Judging by your contractions we should have two babies by midnight" the female demon said. "Then I'll have no need for you"

Piper and Phoebe arrived at the manor. They heard a crash and ran upstairs. They found Leo fighting a demon. Piper froze him and Phoebe hit him with a chair. He exploded.

"Where are Prue and Dad?" Piper asked.

"They took them" Leo said out of breath.

"Crap" Phoebe said.

"It gets worse" Leo said. "Prue's water broke"

"What!" Piper and Phoebe yelled.

"We have to find them" Piper said.

"Book of Shadows" Phoebe said.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe ran to the attic.

"Try scrying" Leo said.

"Scrying?" Phoebe asked.

"You use a map, a crystal, and something of Prue's" Leo said.

"I'll get the crystal and the map" Piper said.

"I'll get one of Prue's shirts" Phoebe said.

A few minutes later they had everything they needed.

"Okay now hold the crystal over they map" Leo said.

Piper held it over they map for a few minutes. Nothing happened.

"She must be in the underworld" Leo said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Piper said. "Try the Book of Shadows again"

A few hours later they were still stuck.

"How are we going to get to her?" Phoebe said.

"I think I can help a voice" said from behind them.

Down in the underworld Prue's contractions were becoming closer and more painful. Victor was doing everything thing he could to help.

"Oww" Prue moaned in pain.

"It's okay Prue it will be over in a second" Victor said holding onto Prue's hand.

"Dad, why did you have to leave?" Prue said grimacing in pain, "I needed you and so did Piper and Phoebe"

"I'm sorry for what I did, I am really sorry. I didn't think I could protect you and neither did your Grams. So I did what I thought was best, I left"

"But when you left, we felt like you didn't want us; like we were so horrible that you couldn't stand us" Prue said crying. "We lost both of our parents. Piper and Phoebe were so sad. I tried my best to fill in for you and mom but nothing worked. Andy was more of a father to them than you"

"Prue, I am sorry that I left you. A man should never leave his family willingly, but the past can't be undone. Now all I can do now is ask for your forgiveness"

"But I already forgave you; I forgave you when I was a kid. I was waiting for you to come back and you never did. I had images of this big family reunion and it never happened. Now I don't want to get attached to you because I know you'll leave again"

Prue screamed as another contraction hit.

"Shh. Its okay, it's okay" Victor said pulling Prue close to him.

"How cute, the witch forgives her daddy, gag me" the female demon said. "Well your reunion party's over, by the looks of it you're ready to push. Then you and your precious dad will die"

"Not if we can help it" a voice said from behind them.

There stood Piper, Phoebe, and Andy.

"You think you can stop me?" the female demon laughed. "Guards, tell the triad I have the Charmed Ones"

Prue watched as the demon threw a fireball at her sisters.

"Watch out" Prue yelled trying to use her telekinesis to fling the demon.

Instead it bounced of the cage and sent her into the cage wall.

"Prue!" Andy yelled running over to the cage.

Victor went over to Prue.

"I'm okay Dad" Prue said.

Victor helped her sit up.

While this was happening more and more guards were coming.

Andy, Piper, and Phoebe were trying to fight them off.

"Phoebe say the spell" Piper yelled while freezing another demon.

Phoebe said the spell and nothing happened.

"We need the power of three" Phoebe said.

"Prue can you say the spell with us?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I'll try" Prue said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue started saying the spell.

Half way through, Prue had a contraction.

"Keep going" Prue said with pain in her voice.

They finished the spell and the demons exploded.

Piper, Phoebe, and Andy rushed over to the cage.

Piper unlocked it.

They rushed over to Victor and Prue.

"Andy… how did you get here?" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"I told you my destiny was to protect you" Andy said.

Prue was hit with a huge contraction.

"The babies are coming" Prue said grimacing in pain.

Andy scooped Prue into his arms.

"Everyone grab on, I'm going back to the manor" Andy said.

They arrived at the manor.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo came running down the stairs.

"You were a doctor in another life, right?" Piper said.

"Yeah" Leo said.

"Can you deliver a baby?" Phoebe asked.

"I never have but I think I remember how" Leo said.

"That really comforting" Prue said.

She grimaced in pain.

"On second thought just get these damn babies out of me!" Prue said.

"Okay, Piper get a clean sheet and some towels. Then spread the sheet on the dinning room table" Leo said. "Phoebe get some scissors and hot water"

A few minutes later Piper had spread the sheet on the dinning room.

"Andy, put Prue on the table" Leo said.

"Okay, ready Prue?" Leo said. "On your next contraction push"

Prue grabbed for Andy's hand.

"Okay, push Prue" Leo said.

Prue pushed.

"Okay good, push again" Leo said.

Prue pushed again.

"I see a head" Leo said. "Push"

"Come on Prue you can do it" Andy said, holding Prue's hand.

"Congratulations, you have one girl" Leo said.

Andy cut the umbilical cord and Leo cleaned the baby off.

"Okay Prue just a couple more pushes" Leo said.

"I can't" Prue said with pain in her voice.

"You can do it Prue, I know you can" Andy said. "You made it this far, Prue"

"Push, Prue" Leo said.

Prue pushed.

"I see another head, one more push, Prue" Leo said.

Prue pushed again.

"You have another girl" Leo said.

Prue started crying. Andy had tears in his eyes.

"You did it Prue" Andy said.

Leo handed Prue her babies. They both had jet black hair and blue eyes.

"What are there names?" Piper asked.

"Andrea Patricia Halliwell and Ava Penny Halliwell" Prue said. "Andrea Patricia after her very brave daddy and her grandmother. Ava Penny after her great grandmother"

"Uh oh" Andy said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I have to go. The Elders want me to come back" Andy said.

"Will I see you again?" Prue said.

"I don't know, Prue"

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes" Prue said.

"I don't think so, Prue" Andy said. "The only reason they let me come down here is to save you"

A tear rolled down Prue cheek.

"At least hold your daughters" Prue said crying.

Andy picked them up and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you my girls, all three of you" Andy said.

He handed the babies back to Prue and kissed Prue.

"Goodbye, Prue, I love you" Andy said.

"I love you too" Prue said with tears streaming down her face.

Andy disappeared.

I know in the show Leo was a doctor in World War II and probably wouldn't know how to deliver a baby, but in my story he can.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all those who reviewed. By the way, in this chapter Phoebe is in college and she has already dyed her hair blond.

It had been a couple of days since Prue had the twins. Piper and Phoebe had shown Prue the nursery right after Andy left. They had also told her about the twin's powers. Victor also left to go wherever he always goes.

"Good Morning" Phoebe said as Prue walked in holding Ava.

Ava was crying and Prue had dark circles underneath her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie" Prue said rocking Andrea back and forth. "Phoebe can you hand me that bottle"

Phoebe handed Prue the bottle.

"What's wrong with Ava?" Phoebe asked.

"I think she's hungry" Prue said.

"You look like you had a rough night" Phoebe said.

"What night? I've been awake since 3:25AM" Prue said.

Just then Piper came into the kitchen carrying Andrea, who was cooing.

"Someone woke up from her nap" Piper said.

"Hi sweetie" Phoebe said going over and taking Andrea from Piper.

Prue was trying to get Ava to take the bottle.

"Sweetie what do you want? I changed you diaper, I tried to feed you, and I've tried playing with you" Prue was saying to Ava.

Suddenly Prue had an idea.

"Piper can you take Ava for a second, I have to go get something" Prue said handing Ava to Piper.

Prue ran upstairs and came back down with one of Andy's old shirts. She scooped Ava into her arms and gave her Andy's shirt. She stopped crying.

"How did you know what to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I figured maybe she was missing her dad like her mom" Prue said.

Just then the shirt moved from Ava to Andrea.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" Piper said.

Then the shirt came back to Ava.

"That would be the girls doing, they have telekinesis too" Prue said. "I found that out when I woke up and saw a toy floating into Andrea's crib"

"But they're only three days old" Phoebe said.

"Apparently that hasn't stopped them" Prue said. "I'm going to get another shirt for Andrea"

She handed Ava to Piper again and went to go get Andrea one of Andy's shirts.

"Here you go Andrea" Prue said handing the shirt to Andrea.

Andrea started cooing again.

"I think I should go change the girls out of their pajamas" Prue said.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I've got that whole changing one while watching the other thing down" Prue said.

She picked up Ava and Andrea and took them upstairs to the nursery. She set Andrea down in her crib so she could change Ava's clothes. While she was changing Ava's clothes, Andrea was cooing and looking at the teddy bear in her crib.

"Are you having an interesting conversation with Mr. Teddy" Prue said to Andrea.

Prue finished dressing Ava and set her down in her crib. Then she picked up Andrea and got her dressed.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

"Shit!" Prue said.

Prue took the babies and laid them in the closet.

"From this closet, keep sound from demon's ears. So that it will ease a mother's fears" Prue chanted.

Prue ran downstairs and found Phoebe and Piper fighting three demons.

Prue threw them into a wall.

They shimmered away.

"Where are the girls?" Phoebe asked.

"I laid them in a closet and put a spell on it so demons couldn't hear them" Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I was trying to keep them safe if the demons were here for them" Prue said. "Now I'm going to get them"

Prue went upstairs and picked up her babies.

"I won't let anything happen to you girls, I promise" Prue said.

"Prue put the girls in a closet?" Phoebe said as Piper and she were cleaning up the living after the demon attack. "Why?"

"I think I know why" Piper said. "Think about it, Prue thinks she failed at saving Andy. Now she's afraid she's going to fail at protecting her girls"

"How do you know this?" Phoebe said.

"I'd be afraid too if I were in her place" Piper said.

"I think we need to help her. She is holding her emotions in and if she keeps doing that, then she could be in serious trouble" Phoebe said.

"We should talk to her when I come home from the club" Piper said.

"Okay, when do you have to go to the club?" Phoebe asked.

"Right now" Piper said starting to leave.

"Hey, I haven't seen Dan for a while, where is he?" Phoebe asked as Piper was about to leave.

"Right next door" Piper said. "I didn't think turning you blond would have such an effect"

"When was the last time you went out with him?" Phoebe said.

"That's none of your business" Piper said irritated.

"Have you decided if you want Leo or Dan yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Where did this come from?" Piper asked.

"I was just wondering" Phoebe replied.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have thought this over" Piper said. "And after a month I've decided…"

"Yes?" Phoebe asked.

"I've decided that I truly love Leo"

"Yea" Phoebe said. "Have you told Dan this?"

"I don't know how I'll tell Dan. I mean he was so nice to me and he never did anything wrong" Piper said.

"Well if you don't tell him soon then you'll be making it worse" Phoebe said. "You can't be in a relationship if one of your hearts isn't in it"

"I know which is why I am planning to tell him tomorrow at dinner" Piper said.

"When are you going to tell Leo this?" Phoebe asked.

"After I break up with Dan" Piper said. "I really have to get to P3"

"Okay, bye" Phoebe said.

"Bye" Piper said.

Up in the nursery Prue was sitting in the rocking chair. She was flipping through a photo album. She stopped on a page with Patty holding her as a baby.

"You're gone, Grams is gone, and Andy's gone" Prue said. "I'm going to let my babies down just like I let you all down"

"Prue you haven't let anyone down" Phoebe said coming into the nursery. "You are the most amazing person I know. You raised us and loved us so much that it didn't matter as much that we didn't have parents. Now I'm positive that you will raise your daughters even better"

"Look what happened to Mom, Phoebe" Prue said. "She died leaving her children alone, just like I will. Everyone says that I am so much like Mom and every time they say that, I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'll leave my family alone"

"Prue you are not going to leave your daughters. You have something Mom didn't have, Prue. You have us" Phoebe said.

"I know but you shouldn't have to protect me. I should be protecting you and my daughters" Prue said. "I'm the oldest, it's my responsibility to protect you and Piper, Grams said that and I know Mom wants that"

"Prue you don't need to protect us. Right now what you need to do is forgive yourself. Whatever has happened in the past was never your fault. You haven't failed at anything. Look at the life you gave us. We had it easy. You were always like a mother to Piper and me. Now you need to be a sister to us and a mother to your daughters. Let Piper and me help you now, because if you don't you are going to destroy yourself" Phoebe said.

"But I feel so alone" Prue said. "When Andy was here I always knew everything was going to be okay. He didn't even have to be standing next to me. Just knowing that he would be there if I ever needed anything, it made things not seem so bad. Now he's gone and it's like a part of me is missing. No one is there to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. Now I'm facing the world alone"

When Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes all she could see was pain. The light that had always been in her sister's eyes, had burned out. For once in her life Prue Halliwell sat there completely helpless.

Phoebe took Prue into her arms and held her.

"Prue" Phoebe said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be alright"

And with that Prue finally let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had a very bad cold and a ton of make up work. By the way, I forgot to mention Phoebe is in college.

A couple of days later.

At P3 Piper was sorting through the paperwork. Leo was standing next to her cleaning off some glasses. The hadn't said anything to each other for a couple hours.

"I love you" Piper said.

"What!" Leo exclaimed.

"I can't hold it in anymore. I love you, Leo" Piper said.

"But I thought you loved…"Leo was cut off.

"I thought I did too, but when you were gone, all I felt was emptiness, and then when you came back, it was like I was whole again. I realize I love you" Piper said.

"I love you too" Leo said about to kiss her.

"Wait" Piper said.

"What?" Leo said.

"You have to wait until tomorrow to do that" Piper said.

"Why?" Leo said.

"Because I haven't told Dan yet and I don't feel right kissing you while he…" Piper was cut off when she her someone clear their throat. "Dan! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I'm not wanted here" Dan said turning to leave.

"Wait! Leo can you give us a minute?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in the back" Leo said as he turned to leave.

"Piper, you don't have to explain" Dan said.

"Yes, I do" Piper said. "Dan, you are the best guy a girl could ever hope to have. You never did anything wrong in our relationship. You loved me and you sat there without saying anything when I was constantly running off. But I'm not being fair to you if I stay in this relationship. You need to go find another girl who will treat you the way you treat them. I'm really sorry Dan, I hope you understand" Piper said.

"What I don't understand is how you can be with him after everything I've found out about him" Dan said.

"Dan I know who Leo is" Piper said softly.

"What! You know who his is and you just let me keep searching and worrying" Dan said. "I was trying to protect you"

"I know, and I'm sorry" Piper said.

"You know what, I think I'll just leave now" Dan said.

"Dan, you have to understand" Dan cut her off.

"Piper, you don't have to explain, I'll just go"

Dan left. Leo came out.

"So I guess you heard everything" Piper said.

"Pretty much" Leo said.

"Should we be worried about him finding out that you are that Leo Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Leo said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't quite expecting him to take it like that, but I guess if I were in his place that's how I would take it"

"It'll take some time but he'll get over it" Leo said.

"I hope so" Piper said.

Prue woke up in the rocking chair in the nursery. She had been dreaming about talking to Andy. It seemed so real. She looked at the clock.

"Noon?" Prue said to herself.

There was a note on the dresser.

Prue,

Piper and I didn't want to wake you up. We've already fed the girls, got them dressed, and put them down for a nap. Piper is at P3 and I had to go to class. Call if you need anything.

Love,

Phoebe

Prue looked in the cribs. Andrea and Ava were sleeping soundly.

"I guess I'll go take a shower" Prue said to herself.

Prue went and took her shower and got ready. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Prue said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Phoebe. I'm coming home for lunch. Did you see the note?"

"Yeah I did. I guess those 2:00 AM wake up calls finally got to me" Prue said.

"Piper and I figured you needed your rest"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye" Prue said.

"Bye"

Prue hung up the phone.

Andrea and Ava started crying.

"I'm coming girls" Prue said walking upstairs.

When she got to the nursery, a demon was standing over Ava's crib.

"Get the hell away from my daughters" Prue said using her telekinesis to fling the demon into a wall.

The demon shimmered away.

"It's okay girls. The mean demon is gone. Nobody's going to hurt you." Prue said trying to get the girls to stop crying.

Prue picked the girls up and started rocking them.

"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

Prue came downstairs with a crying Ava and Andrea.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe said noticing the worried look on Prue's face.

"Another demon attacked" Prue said.

"What! That's the fourth one in three days" Phoebe said.

"I know, we have to do something about it, the girls are really scared"

"Let's go check in the Book of Shadows and see if there's a spell we can use to keep the demons away from the girls" Phoebe said. "Should we call Piper?"

"Not yet" Prue said. "Let's check the book first"

Phoebe and Prue headed up to the attic. Prue laid the now quiet, girls in the bassinet they had in the attic. They started flipping through the book.

"Wait" Prue said. "That's the demon that attacked the girls today"

"Imunuses" Phoebe said, "Low level demons that work for Darsus, capturing souls with their deadly kiss"

"Lovely, but what do they want with the girls?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, I think we should look up Darsus" Phoebe said.

Phoebe flipped through the pages.

"Found him" Phoebe said. "Upper level demon who steals young witches souls and feeds on the innocence. Then after he has fed on them he absorbs their power. The younger the witch is, the more innocence their soul has. Darsus is immune to witches powers. A spell said by the young witch's mother and father is the only way to vanquish him"

"I don't suppose it says what to do if one of the parents is dead?" Prue asked.

"No" Phoebe said.

"Basically the demon after my kids can't be vanquished because Andy's dead" Prue said. "So what, I get to sit here and watch my kids die?"

"Prue, there's got to be another way to vanquish him" Phoebe said. "I think we should call Piper"

"Agreed" Prue said.

Phoebe picked up the phone and called Piper to tell her what had happened.

"Okay, bye" Phoebe said hanging up the phone. "Piper says she's leaving now"

"Okay" Prue said. "I had a thought. If Darsus is immune to witches powers than why isn't he attacking us himself?"

"I don't know. Maybe we have a lazy demon" Phoebe said resting her hands on the bassinet.

Just then Phoebe got a premonition. There was Prue, who looked about six, standing next to Piper, who looked about four, holding a baby Phoebe. They were in the someplace dark.

_"Prudence! Take your sisters and go hide, mommy needs to vanquish the demon" Patty said._

_Prue took her sisters and ran to a tree and hid. Piper started to cry._

_"Piper, don't cry mommy's going to be alright. She is gonna to vanquish the meanie demon who tried to take us from grams" Prue whispered._

_Just then Patty was thrown into a tree by Darsus._

_"Mommy!" Four year old Piper yelled._

_Baby Phoebe started crying._

_"Piper, I think mommy is going to need our help" Little Prue said. "Take Phoebe's hand and repeat after me. "To help our mommy vanquish the meanie, we call on the power of three to fight. Bye, bye Darsus say good night"_

_Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and Prue grabbed Piper's other hand. The three girls started saying the spell. Darsus exploded._ Phoebe's premonition ended.

"Phoebe" Prue said. "Phoebe what did you see?"

"Us, Piper, you, and me. I was a baby and you were holding me. Piper was standing next to you. Mom told you to take Piper and me and hide. She was trying to vanquish Darsus"

"What?" Prue said. "I don't remember that"

"You should of, you were about six and you saved mom, Piper, and me" Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"Mom got thrown into a tree and she was unconscious. You told Piper to grab my hand and say the spell you had made up"

"Did it work?" Prue asked.

"I think so, Darsus exploded"

"What was the spell, we can use it now" Prue said.

"Prue, if you vanquished him then, then how can he be the demon after the girls now?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe he came back, it wouldn't be the first time a demon came back" Prue said.

"He didn't come back" a voice said from behind them. "It's his son"


	14. Chapter 14

This is kind of short, but I'll update soon.

"Mom!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you vanquish the demon" Patty said.

"And they were willing to let you come down here?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but I gave them a choice. They could either let me help you willingly, or I would reveal a little secret of theirs" Patty said.

She walked over the bassinet.

"Can I hold them?" Patty asked.

Just then Piper and Leo walked into the room.

"Mom?" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Piper" Patty said walking over to hug her.

"Mom's here to help us vanquish the demon" Phoebe said.

"I can't believe you're here" Piper said.

Prue had been standing there silent.

"I think I better put the girls in their cribs" Prue said picking up the girls.

As she walked out of the attic she whispered to Leo.

"Leo follow me"

They walked to the nursery.

"That isn't mom" Prue said. "I can feel it"

"Are you positive?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Mom wouldn't threaten the Elders and the person in the attic seemed a little eager to hold the girls"

"But they're her grandchildren" Leo said. "If you'd never met your grandchildren, wouldn't you be a little eager to hold them? Maybe you're just a little jumpy because of all the demons attacking the girls"

"I just have a really bad feeling about her, and until it's confirmed that that really is mom, I would rather her stay away from the girls"

"Why don't you tell your sisters about this?" Leo asked.

"Because I don't want to crush their hopes. They hardly knew her, Phoebe doesn't even remember her. If I go up to them and say, hey that's not really Mom, than they'll be crushed" Prue said.

"But they could be in danger too. If it's not Patty" Leo said.

"I know" Prue said. "I'm going to go back up there, can you stay with the girls"

"Sure" Leo said.

Prue walked up to the attic. Patty, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting on the sofa in the attic.

"Did you get the girls down for a nap?" Patty asked.

"Yeah" Prue said.

"Mom, how do you know it's Darsus's son?" Prue asked.

"One of the Elder's sources say it is" Patty said.

"So, we've faced Darsus before, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, um, we did" Patty said.

"Why don't you see if you can find the spell in the Book of Shadows, Mom?" Prue asked, coming up with a plan.

"But Prue we've already…" Phoebe was cut off.

"It never hurts to look twice" Prue said.

"But if you already looked there's no point in looking again"' Patty said nervously.

"We could have missed something" Prue said.

"Prue's right" Piper said. "We should look again"

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe walked to the book.

"Hey, Mom have you seen these?" Prue asked, trying to get the intruder to touch the Book of Shadows.

The fake Patty walked over to the book. Prue bumped the intruder's arm causing them to touch the book. The book shot off the stand.

"What the hell!" Piper and Phoebe yelled.

"That's not really Mom" Prue said.

"Shit!" the intruder said.

The demon shapeshifted back into itself. He resembled Darsus.

"Darsus?" Phoebe said.

"No, his son, Darien" Darien said. "Stupid witches! Now you'll just be in the way"

He threw an energy ball at Phoebe. She flew into the wall.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

Piper tried to freeze him but it didn't work.

"He won't freeze!" Piper said panicking.

"He's probably immune to witches powers like Darsus" Prue said dodging an energy ball.

Piper and Prue dove behind the couch.

"We have to keep him away from Leo and the girls" Prue said.

"First we have to get to Phoebe" Piper said.

"How?" Prue said starting to panic.

All of the sudden, Prue astral projected by Phoebe.

"What the heck!" Piper exclaimed.

She looked over at Prue. Her eyes were closed.

Darsus's son tried to throw the astral projection into the wall, it didn't work. Prue's astral projection checked Phoebe's pulse. She returned to her body.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but Phoebe barely has a pulse, we have to get her to a hospital" Prue said.

Darsus's son threw an energy ball at the couch.

"Prue, why don't you try to astral project to Leo" Piper said.

Prue closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I can't" Prue said. "I'm going to try and make a run for it"

"I'll go with you" Piper said.

"No, I can't risk letting you get hurt" Prue said.

"Prue, I'm a big girl now. Besides, between the two of us one of us will make it"

"Okay, let's go" Prue said.

They ran towards the door. Darien was about to hit Prue with an energy ball when Piper shoved her out of the way.

"Piper!" Prue yelled.

She kept running for the door. Darien shimmered in front of her.

"Stop or I'll kill your sisters, and then your daughters" Darien said.

"What do you want?" Prue asked.

"My revenge" Darien said. "You killed my father, you and your sisters"

"Then why don't you just kill us now?" Prue said.

"Cause I want you to suffer" Darien said.

Prue tried to shove past him. He grabbed her by her throat.

"Do you really want me to kill your daughters" Darien said.

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Move and she dies" Darien said holding an energy ball in his hand.

"Heal Piper and Phoebe. Then protect the girls" Prue said.

"The girls are already safe" Leo said.

"Shut up!" Darien said. "We're leaving now"

Darien shimmered out, taking Prue with him.

Leo ran over to Piper and healed her. Then he healed Phoebe.

"Leo?" Piper said. "How did you heal us?"

"They gave me my wings back. We have a problem. Darien took Prue"

"Oh great, he didn't get to the girls, did he?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I orbed them up there. Last I knew they were with Andy and your Mom"

"Can you sense Prue?" Piper asked.

"No, she's probably in the underworld" Leo said.

"You know didn't we just rescue her from there" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, by the time all this over, we're going to know the place like the back of our hand" Piper said.

"Back to finding Prue, Leo can you orb us down there?" Phoebe said.

"I'm not supposed" Leo said.

"Well that hasn't stopped us before" Phoebe said. "Once we're in the underworld, you'll be able to sense her, right?"

"Yes" Leo said.

"Alright lets get a spell and some potions and then lets go" Piper said.

Darien shimmered into the underworld.

"My sisters will be here to vanquish you" Prue said.

"That's what I'm planning on" Darien said. "See you may have vanquished my father, but I learned from his mistake"

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"I have a little surprise for your sisters" Darien said. "When they try to vanquish me, they'll kill you too. Now let's wait for your sisters. Oh and don't bother to try to astral project. It won't work in here"

Prue grabbed a rock from behind her. She threw it at Darien. He ducked.

"You're going to get in my way aren't you? Well I won't let you" Darien said.

He threw the rock back at Prue, knocking her unconscious.

"Guards!" Darien shouted. "Take her to the Triad. Tell them if I die…kill her"


	15. Chapter 15

I did not realize that I was using the same name for the demon as another author in a different story. I apologize, I did not mean to. I am also sorry that I'm not updating very fast. I have been really busy at school and at home, I promise I'll try to update quicker. I get out of school in 10 days. I also would appreciate if I could get an idea of how many of you like Cole, so I can decide if I'm going to keep him in my story. And finally, thank you to those who reviewed.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo orbed into the underworld.

"Leo can you sense her?" Piper asked.

"No, he must have her somewhere that's protected" Leo said.

"Crap, now what do we do?" Phoebe said.

"We follow the crowd" Piper said pointing to a circle of four demons.

"I heard Darien finally succeeded in capturing a Charmed One" a demon said.

"I bet he'll die, just like his father" another demon said.

"Where's he hiding the witch?" the third demon said.

"I heard in the protected room, the one on the down there" the fourth demon said, pointing down the hallway to the left.

"Thank god for gossiping demons" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Come on, let's go" Piper said.

They walked down the hallway into the room.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came" Darien said from behind them.

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Darien said laughing.

"Maybe we should just vanquish him now. What do you think Piper?" Phoebe said.

"You think you're so smart don't you witches. Well I've got news for you. I die and your sister dies too" Darien said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"You're lying" Piper said.

"Are you willing to bet your sister's life on it" Darien said. "I gave orders to the Triad. If I die, they'll kill her"

"Leo" Piper said. "I think you should orb us out of here"

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Cause I don't think we're alone anymore" Piper said.

Demons were surrounding them.

Leo orbed them out.

They arrived at the manor.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe said panicking.

"Leo go ask the Elders about the Triad' Piper said. "Phoebe lets check the book for something"

Leo orbed out and Piper and Phoebe went up to the attic. They searched through the book.

"How can there not be anything on the Triad in here" Piper said.

Phoebe and Piper sat down. They sat there in silence for ten minutes. Leo orbed in. He had a serious expression.

"Why do I not think you're going to be the bearer of good news" Phoebe said.

"The Elders say the Triad is a group of the three most powerful demons in the underworld. The control all of the demons in the underworld. If they have Prue, the Elders say there's not much you can do" Leo said.

"So what, we sit here and let her die?" Piper said.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Phoebe asked.

"What about the girls?" Leo said.

"What could they do? They're witches too, so he would be immune to their powers" Piper said.

"But they're also Twins of the Elements, combine that with the Charmed Ones and I think that just might work" Leo said.

"They're only a week and a half old and you want them to go up against demons we can't even beat" Phoebe said.

"Prue and you guys beat a demon when you were six, four, and 9 months" Leo said. "If you want to get Prue back, I don't think you have a choice"

"Will they even know what to do?" Phoebe asked.

"They should know danger from when they were in Prue's womb" Leo said.

"If something goes wrong then we could lose Prue and the girls" Piper said.

"I don't have any other ideas" Leo said.

"I think we have to do it" Phoebe said.

"Alright, Leo go get the girls" Piper said.

Leo orbed out.

Leo arrived up there. Andy was waiting for him with the girls.

"Are you sure this is the only way to get Prue back?" Andy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Leo said.

"Okay" Andy said.

He kissed the girls foreheads.

"You go save mommy for me, okay?" Andy said to the girls. "Leo, if anything happens to anyone…"

"I won't let it" Leo said cutting him off.

He orbed out with the girls.

Leo orbed back to the manor.

"Ready to go?" Leo asked.

"One question" Phoebe said. "How will we know where Prue is?"

"Let's hope the girls can sense her" Leo said.

"But they're not whitelighters" Piper said.

"But they have a special bond with their mother, the Elders foresaw it" Leo said.

"Okay then, let's go" Phoebe said.

They orbed down to the underworld.

"Okay girls, where's your mommy?" Piper said.

They suddenly became a gust of wind. They appeared in a tiny room were Prue was lying on he floor unconscious. Blood was trickling down from a cut in her head.

"Good girls" Piper said.

They walked over to Prue.

"Leo can you orb us out?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, I can try" Leo said.

He tried to orb them but they bounced back. It set off a magical alarm.

"Crap!" Phoebe said as demons started appearing.

Piper tried freezing them but it wouldn't work.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked panicked,

Just then a lightning bolt came down and struck some of the demons. The ground started to shake. Demons burst into flames. Tornadoes were coming at demons from every direction. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and the girls disappeared in a gust of wind. They arrived at the manor.

"Leo heal Prue" Piper said.

Leo healed her. Prue became conscious again.

"Your daughters just kicked butt" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue said confused.

"They saved us" Piper said. "The Triad had you. Leo couldn't find you and the Elders said that we couldn't save you. But the girls lead us to you and when demons attacked they destroyed them"

"Okay, can you explain this to me again when I don't have a throbbing headache" Prue said.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said heading upstairs.

A couple hours later Prue was feeling better. Piper and Phoebe told her everything that had happened. Prue didn't exactly look thrilled.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"The girls shouldn't be vanquishing demons. Can you imagine how we would be right now if we had grown up vanquishing evil and saving our family?" Prue said.

"Prue, they've only had to do it once" Phoebe said.

"But the next thing we know we're going to be depending on them for vanquishing. If we couldn't vanquish this demon, than what happens the next time a demons like this attack?" Prue asked.

"Prue we won't let them vanquish anymore demons and that's final" Piper said. "Now I think you need some rest, so we'll leave. I'll be downstairs"

"And I'll be in my room studying" Phoebe said.

Piper and Phoebe left the room.

Prue walked to the nursery.

"Mommy is so proud of her girls. They're so strong and brave. She loves them so much. She promises that you'll never vanquish another demon until you're at least 21" Prue said.

She sat down in the rocking chair in between their cribs.

"I don't who needs each other more, you girls or me" Prue said. "You girls are so much like your father. You both have his brown hair and you'll do anything to protect me. You two need to stay together and protect each other. No matter what you'll always have each other"

The girls had fallen asleep. Prue sat there and started day dreaming.

Downstairs Piper and Leo were sitting in the living room.

"Piper" Leo said. "The Elders know about our relationship and they want it to stop"

"What!" Piper said. "They can't do this"

"Yes, they can. They said that if we don't break up, then you'll be assigned a new whitelighter" Leo said.

"We can't just stop being in love, that's not an option" Piper said.

"Then they'll assign you a different whitelighter" Leo said.

"No! I won't let that happen, Leo. There has to be another option"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"What if…" Piper started.

"Be careful they could be listening" Leo whispered.

"We could hide it" Piper whispered.

"How?" Leo asked.

"With a spell" Piper said.

"That's personal gain" Leo said.

"Not if I cast it to help you" Prue said coming in the room.

"Prue you can't do that, what if you got in trouble" Piper said.

"With who? The Elders? I don't think they could do much more to me, besides I know how it feels to lose your soul mate. I don't want you to have to feel it" Prue said. "Let me do something for you now since you've done so much for me with the girls"

Piper looked at Leo. He nodded.

"Okay" Piper said. "You can cast the spell, but be careful"

"I will" Prue said.

She went up into the attic.

"Make Leo and Piper's love unseen,

From the Elders above that don't think it's keen.

From now until there's no more objection,

Let their love be hid from the Elders' rejection" Prue whispered. "I really hoped that worked"

She went and knocked on the door to Phoebe's room.

"Come in" Phoebe said.

Prue opened the door. Phoebe was lying on the bed with books surrounding her.

"Thought I'd see if you needed a break" Prue said.

"I always need a break" Phoebe said.

"Let's go in the kitchen, I think Piper still has some of those fudge cover brownies left" Prue said.

"I for that" Phoebe said.

They went down into the kitchen.

"There's one fudge covered brownie left" Phoebe said.

"You can have it. I'm trying to get rid of the pregnancy weight" Prue said.

Phoebe took the brownie.

"So, the Elders told Piper and Leo they can't have a relationship" Prue said.

"What? How are Piper and Leo dealing with this?" Phoebe asked.

"I cast a spell for them to hide their relationship, we discussed it and decided that even if I get in trouble, there's not much the Elders can really do" Prue said.

"They can take away the girls" Phoebe said.

"Do you really think they'd be stupid enough to do that? First of all I wouldn't let them do it. And second, Andy wouldn't let them do it. They've got one parent in each realm" Prue said.

"Good point" Phoebe said.

"So, how was that date you had a couple of weeks ago?" Prue asked.

"Three and half to be exact" Phoebe said. "We were supposed to have another two weeks ago but I had to reschedule it twice, now it's on for tomorrow evening"

"What's his name? I didn't get a chance to ask before I went into labor and got kidnapped" Prue said.

"Cole" Phoebe said. "I really like him"

"Good, I'd like to meet him sometime" Prue said. "Now I'm going to bed"

"Okay, good night" Phoebe said.

Down in the underworld, the Triad was extremely mad.

"You had some of our best demons killed!" A triad member shouted.

"We have decided you're punishment shall be death" the second triad member said.

The third member formed an energy ball and threw it at Darien.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm taking Prue's job as a photographer and twisting it to fit the story.

7 months later.

Piper and Leo were sitting in a restaurant. They had just finished dinner and they were waiting for dessert. Leo looked kind of nervous. The waiter appeared with Piper and Leo's dessert; on Piper's plate was a rose.

"What's this?" Piper asked picking up the rose.

Something shiny caught her eye. In the rose was a diamond ring. Piper looked up and Leo was on his knee.

"Leo?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

"Piper, I love you with all my heart. Ever since I saw you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" Leo said. "I know there will be troubles facing us ahead, but I know if I have you at my side I can face anything. So Piper I have one question…will you marry me?"

"Yes" Piper said.

She leaped up and hugged Leo.

"Oh no you don't!" Prue yelled running across the conservatory.

Ava was trying to pull herself up using the TV cabinet. Prue picked her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Prue said.

Ava squirmed, trying to get Prue to set her down.

"Fine I'll set you down, but you can't go back to the cabinet" Prue said.

She set her down. Ava crawled over to the blanket lying on the floor and started playing with a toy. There was a gust of wind and Andrea appeared next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Prue asked.

Phoebe walked into the conservatory.

"Prue I lost… Andrea there you are" Phoebe said. "How do you keep track of them?"

"How as in, how magically, or how because they're identical" Prue said.

"Both" Phoebe said.

"Magically, wherever Ava is, Andrea is and vice versa. Non-magically, I'm solving that problem today" Prue said.

She held up two tiny bracelets. One was silver and one was gold. They had a small triquetra and a lightning bolt on it, symbolizing they were a Charmed Ones child and Twin of the Elements. Engraved on the back was: _To my dearest daughters, I'll always be with you._

"I found these in the small bowl on their dresser; they must be from when Andy painted the nursery" Prue said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Ava gets the silver one, and Andrea gets the gold one"

She put the bracelets on them.

"There were two necklaces in the bowl too, for when they're older" Prue said.

"That's so sweet" Phoebe said.

"Hey, where's Piper?" Prue asked.

"She's still sleeping" Phoebe said. "I'm guessing her date with Leo went well last night"

There was silence.

Just then a stuffed teddy bear came flying at Prue. She caught it without looking.

"Not funny Andrea" Prue said.

Andrea giggled.

"Apparently she thinks it's very funny" Phoebe said trying not to laugh.

"Do you think I was this bad when I was a baby?" Prue asked.

"Probably" Phoebe said. "Like, mother, like daughter"

Piper walked into the room with Leo.

"Good morning" Piper said cheerfully.

"Good morning" Phoebe said.

Ava and Andrea were babbling to each other.

"Okay everyone, Leo and I have something to announce" Piper said. "We're getting married"

"Yea!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Congratulations" Prue said faking a smile.

"When's the wedding?" Phoebe asked.

"We were thinking we would have it in June" Piper said.

"You want to wait ten months?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, we don't want to rush it" Piper said. "Besides, by then the girls will be walking, so they can be the flower girls"

"Ugh, don't remind me" Prue said. "I can hardly handle them crawling"

"I also have something to announce" Phoebe said. "I want to invite Cole over for dinner, so he can meet you guys"

"Oh, when?" Piper asked.

"Would this evening be good?" Phoebe said.

"It would be fine with me" Piper said.

"I'd have to see if Darryl or Sheila would babysit" Prue said.

"No, keep the girls here, please. I want Cole to meet them" Phoebe said.

"What if they use their magic?" Prue asked.

"They haven't done it in front of strangers before" Phoebe said.

"Fine, but if they throw food at your date, it's not my fault" Prue said, half kidding.

"Leo, can you stay for dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"Unless I get called away" Leo said.

"Good" Phoebe said. "I'll go call Cole"

Phoebe went to get the phone.

"She must really like him if she's bringing him over to the manor" Prue said.

"Well, it's a good time to do it since there hasn't been a demon attack in four months" Piper said.

"Thanks for jinxing us" Prue said.

Prue glanced over at the blanket. Ava and Andrea were gone.

"Where did they go this time?" Prue said.

She started searching the house for them. They came crawling out of the living room.

"Stop that, girls" Prue said picking them both up.

"Why don't you bind their powers?" Piper asked.

"Because, if demons attack, they'll be completely defenseless" Prue replied.

"But they'd be off the demons radar" Piper said.

"Yes, but we wouldn't"

"Good point" Piper said.

"Changing subject" Prue said. "After you and Leo get married. Will the spell be able to be reversed?"

"Yes" Leo said coming into the room. "Marriage is something that even the Elders can't break"

"Good, cause I'm starting to worry that they'll find out" Piper said.

"Well in ten months your worries will be over" Prue said.

Phoebe came downstairs.

"Cole's coming over at five thirty" Phoebe said.

"Good" Prue said. "I actually have a small announcement to make. I was thinking we could kind of use some money right now and I saw an ad for a job. It would let me work from home most of the time and when I didn't, most likely I could take the girls with me. I decided to interview for the job and I told them about my situation with being a single mom of twins. They told me they completely understand about me needing to work from home or take the twins along sometimes and they said they thought I was perfect for the job"

"What would you do at the job?" asked Phoebe.

"They'd give me a subject to photograph. I'd go out and take photos that went along with the subject, develop them, and give them to them" Prue said.

"Who are they?" Piper asked.

"415 magazine" Prue said.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed. "That's not a small announcement that's huge!"

"Congratulations Prue" Piper said.

"When do you start?" Phoebe asked.

"Next week" Prue said. "I ordered a bunch of photography stuff and I thought maybe I could set up a developing room in the basement"

"You've always wanted to be a photographer" Piper said. "I'm glad you'll finally get to do it"

"Yeah, good luck" Phoebe said.

The girls squealed.

"They're happy for you too" Phoebe said.

"Well if you want these girls to actually resemble clean by the time Cole gets here. Then I'm going to have to start now, so I'll be upstairs"

"Need any help?" Piper asked.

"That would be nice, thank you" Prue said.

"I wanna come too" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Prue said.

"I think I'll leave for a while" Leo said. "I'll be back for dinner though"

"Hey I was thinking. For the last seven months, where do the Elders think you are?" Piper asked.

"With different charges" Leo said.

"Wow, they're really gullible" Phoebe said.

"Or that was just the spell" Prue said. "Now come on lets wash these babies"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and the girls went upstairs. They started washing the girls the girls. Ava sent water a Prue.

"No, be nice to mommy" Prue said.

She took a rubber duck and gave it to Ava. Andrea stole it from Ava using her powers. Ava starting crying which made the water go splashing everywhere. Huge waves had formed and were soaking the floor with water.

"Prue, make your daughter stop" Phoebe said standing far away so she wouldn't get wet.

Prue grabbed Ava's duck from Andrea and gave it back to her. Then she handed Andrea her duck.

"Can you finish giving them a bath" Prue said her voice cracking. "I'm going to go change"

Prue hurried out of the bathroom.

"She's been a little odd this morning don't you think" Phoebe said.

Piper paused for a second.

"Phoebe, what's the date today?" Piper said.

"Crap!" Phoebe said. "Tomorrow the anniversary of Andy's death"

"And this morning I come in with the news I'm getting married" Piper said.

"And then I announce that I'm inviting my boyfriend over to meet the family" Phoebe said.

"We need to talk to her" Piper said.

"First we need to finish with their bath" Phoebe said.

In Prue's room, Prue was lying on her bed sobbing. After she quieted down she walked over to the wooden chest at the end of her bed. She opened it and got out the box she kept Andy's stuff in. She took out one of his shirts and hugged it, inhaling his scent. There was a knock on her door.

"One minute" Prue said.

She quickly put the shirt and the box back in the chest and closed it. She wiped her eyes.

"Come in" Prue said.

"Hey, we need to talk" Piper said.

Phoebe and she walked into the room.

"After you left we realized why you were so upset" Phoebe said.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"Prue, we know you're lying" Piper said. "You don't have to pretend"

"Prue we know it's hard" Phoebe said. "You can talk to us"

"I really just need to be alone right now; I'll be down for dinner:

"Prue I can call Cole and cancel, he'll understand" Phoebe said.

"No, you will not cancel because of me" Prue said. "I'm fine"

"Okay, Prue, whatever you say" Piper said, "Come on Phoebe, let's start dinner"

They left her room.

A couple hours later Prue came downstairs.

"It smells good down here" Prue said walking into the kitchen. "Hi, my babies"

Piper was putting the final touch on the dinner and Leo was setting the table in the dinning room. Prue went and picked up Ava and Andrea.

"You girls are getting to big to hold at the same time" Prue said.

"Cole getting here any minute" Piper said. "Phoebe's upstairs changing her dress, for the third time"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Prue said.

She answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Cole" Prue said. "Come in"

"Phoebe! Cole's here" Prue yelled.

"I'll be down in a second" Phoebe said.

"We can wait for her in the living room" Prue said to Cole.

They went and sat in the living room. Prue sat Ava and Andrea on a blanket on the floor.

"So, you must be Prue" Cole said.

"Yes, I'm guessing the kids gave it away" Prue said. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a district attorney" Cole said. "I work for Wellington Law Firm"

"Interesting, where did you go to college?" Prue asked.

"San Francisco University" Cole said.

"So you grew up here?" Prue asked.

"Actually no, I moved here five years ago to attend college"

Phoebe walked into the room.

"Hey, Prue hasn't been interrogating you too much has she?" Phoebe said smiling.

"Not at all" Cole said. "You look stunning"

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

Piper walked into the room with Leo.

"Cole, this is Piper and her fiancé, Leo" Phoebe said. "Piper and Leo, this is Cole"

"Nice to meet you" Piper and Leo said.

"Nice to meet you too" Cole said.

Piper and Leo sat down next to Prue and Phoebe sat down next to Cole.

"So, what have you and Prue been talking about?" Phoebe said.

"Nothing really" Cole said.

"So were did you and Phoebe meet?" Piper asked.

"We met at a café. She had drop her wallet and I picked it up for her"

Ava came crawling over to Prue and tried to pull herself up using the sofa. Prue picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"So how old are the twins?" Cole asked.

"Seven months" Prue said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So who's hungry?" Piper asked.

"I am" Phoebe said. "Let's eat"

Everyone headed into the dining room. Prue placed the girls in their height chairs.

"Wow that looks delicious, Piper" Cole said.

"Thank you" Piper said.

Everyone started eating except Prue. She just moved the food around on her plate. Piper noticed this.

"I need to check on dessert" Piper said. "Prue can you help me?"

"Um, yeah" Prue said getting up. "Leo can you watch the girls?"

"Yeah" Leo said.

Piper and Prue walked into the kitchen.

"Prue, you don't have to stay in there" Piper said.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"Why aren't you eating?" Piper asked. "Prue, it's going to be rough, we understand if you need to take some time to yourself"

"I'm fine. I told Phoebe I'd meet Cole and I intend to keep that promise" Prue said. "Now let's go back out there"

"Okay" Piper said.

They headed back out into the dining room. For the rest of the dinner Prue sat quiet. When Cole left Prue immediately put the girls to bed and went to sleep.

Okay, I don't know if there really is a San Francisco University, but in my world there is.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is super short. I promise to update really soon.

"Andy!" Prue cried out sitting up.

She looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She decided to get up. She got dressed and went into the nursery. The girls were already awake.

"Girls I'm going to take you someplace special today. But first we're going to make a couple stops" Prue said.

She quickly got them ready. She wrote a letter telling her sisters she was going out. She packed girls up into the car and drove off.

Prue was standing at the cemetery holding the girls. Prue had laid some roses on Andy's grave. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I figured you'd be here" Darryl said coming up beside her. "I came to the manor and Piper said you weren't there"

He took Andrea out of Prue's arms.

"He would have been proud of you" Darryl said. "I know he wishes he were here watching them grow up"

"I just can't believe it's been a year" Prue said. "It seems like just yesterday I saw his face"

Darryl placed his hand on her shoulder. Andrea cooed.

"He always loved you. After he broke up with you he never was happy" Darryl said.

"Will you come with me somewhere?" Prue asked.

"Sure, where?" Darryl asked.

"It's a place where Andy and I went as teenagers and when it was dangerous for me to be seen with him. It's at the park"

Prue and Darryl drove to where the swing was.

"I wanted to show the girls this place" Prue said. "I just was hoping I wouldn't have to do it alone"

Prue sat on the swing. She had Ava and Andrea on her lap.

"Every time I was upset, he would sit here and hold me. When you're in their arms, it's like nothing was every wrong. Then, when they're taken away from you, your security blanket is gone. The one person, who could make you believe life wasn't so bad, isn't there anymore. When they take away your soul mate, you feel like they took away your heart" Prue said as tears started streaming down her face. "I just wish I could be in his arms again"

Almost as if the girls could feel their mom's pain, they laid back against her.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling. All I know is that Andy is watching over you and the girls everyday and he's always with you. Just listen to your heart and you'll find Andy. Hold onto every memory and never let Ava and Andrea forget who their father was. He was the best man and cop I've ever known. I will always be here to help you. I know I'm not Andy, no one will ever be able to fill that role, think of all the people you have helping you"

"I know" Prue said. "I just wish my heart would realize he's not coming back"

They sat there in silence. Prue realized it had been raining for a while.

"I should get the girls out of the rain" Prue said.

As she was about to leave there was a warm gust off wind.

"Andy" Prue whispered. "Darryl, did you feel that?"

"Yeah" Darryl said. "See he hasn't broken his promise"

"Andy never breaks a promise" Prue said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review**, I haven't been getting very many and that makes me very sad. I know I'm skipping a lot of months but there's good reason for it. By the way, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe already know Sheila and Sheila knows that they're witches.

Five months later.

"Happy birthday my beautiful girls" Prue said coming into the nursery.

She picked up Andrea.

"You get to wear your pretty dresses" Prue said.

She got Andrea dressed and then Ava. She took them downstairs.

"There's the birthday girls" Piper said when they came into the conservatory.

"My little girls are one today" Phoebe said. "So, let's see Prue, a year ago from today I believe you were two seconds away from killing Dad"

"Don't remind me" Prue said. "I never want to be that fat again"

Prue sat down on the blanket with Ava and Andrea. Ava had pulled herself into a standing position.

"She's determined to walk, isn't she?" Piper said.

"Her and Andrea both" Prue said. "Here, Ava"

Ava started toddling over to Prue.

"Oh my gosh" Prue said. "Someone go get the video camera"

Piper ran to get Prue's video camera and started recording.

"Just a few more steps, Ava" Prue said.

Ava came over to Prue and sat down.

"Oh, my big girl, I'm so proud of you" Prue said.

Andrea looked at Ava and then got up.

"Prue, I think someone else wants to try her hand at walking" Phoebe said.

"Come on Andrea, you can do it too" Prue said.

Andrea started toddling over to Prue too. When she got there she sat down by Ava.

"My girls are so big" Prue said hugging both of the girls.

"My nieces are the smartest girls in the world" Phoebe said.

"I got all of it on tape" Piper said.

"They're turning one today, they learned to walk today" Prue said. "You girls better not be bringing home a guy"

Phoebe and Piper laughed. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Piper said.

She opened the door.

"Dad!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe and Prue came running from the conservatory.

"Hi!" Victor said. "I couldn't miss my granddaughters' 1st birthday"

"Hi" Phoebe, Piper, and Prue said hugging Victor.

Ava and Andrea came toddling into the room.

"They can walk?" Victor said.

"They just took their first steps" Prue said.

"They're just like their mom" Victor said. "Eager to grow up"

"They're growing up too fast" Prue said.

"You think your daughters are growing up too fast, look at mine" Victor said. "I brought gifts for the girls. They're in the car"

"We can get them later" Phoebe said. "Right now let's go sit down"

They went into the conservatory. They were talking when Leo walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie" Piper said. "Oh, Dad, I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Leo and I are getting married" Piper said.

"Congratulations" Victor said. "But I thought Leo and you were just friends"

"It's very complicated" Piper said. "I'll explain it later. Right now I'm going to put the frosting on the girls' cake and we can start getting ready for the party"

"Okay let's get to work" Phoebe said.

A few hours later everything was ready and the party had started. They had opened the gifts. Darryl and Sheila had arrived. Sheila was five months pregnant.

"Okay everyone, time for cake" Piper said.

Everyone gathered around the dinning room table.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ava and Andrea. Happy birthday to you" Everyone sang.

"Make a wish, girls" Phoebe said.

"I think they're a little young" Piper said.

"Well I can make the wish for them" Prue said. "Ready girls, let's blow out the candles"

_ "I wish Andy was here to see the girls grow up" Prue thought_.

Prue blew out the candles.

"Yea" Everyone said clapping.

Just then Andy appeared.

"Andy!" Prue said.

"Did I miss the party?" Andy asked.

"Am I dreaming?" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"No Prue, I'm really here" Andy said.

Prue moved towards Andy.

"Are you a ghost?" Prue asked.

"No"

Prue hugged Andy and started sobbing.

After a few minutes, Phoebe asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe said. "Not that I'm not glad but, you're supposed to be dead"

"Well, Prue wished that I would be here to see the girls grow up. You guys said the girls were too young to make a wish, well you forgot one thing. They're telepathic. They heard Prue's wish and using their powers made it come true" Andy said.

"But nobody can bring the dead back to life" Piper said.

"Well combine their powers with blowing out the candles, and it just might work. You see the whole make a wish when you blow out your candles thing had to start from something" Andy said.

"That's actually true?" Phoebe asked.

"Somewhat" Leo said. "See a long time ago a good witch wanted to celebrate her daughter's birthday. She was very poor and didn't have enough money to buy her daughter a gift. All see could do was buy her a small loaf of bread. So she decided to cast a spell on a candle and stick it in the bread. When her daughter blew out the candle her wish would come true. That tradition spread on through the generations and eventually the mortals started it too. Normally your wish wouldn't come true unless you had great magic in your family"

"So since their mom and aunts are the Charmed Ones and they're the Twins of the Elements, the magic was great enough to bring back me" Andy said.

"And the Elders let you come back?" Piper said. "That doesn't seem like something they would do"

"They didn't have a choice. Right away when the wish was said, I was made human again. The only way they could make me come back is to kill me and the Elders can't kill" Andy said.

"How do you know all of this?" Prue said.

"I had some help up there" Andy said.

Darryl cleared his throat.

"Should we reschedule this?" Darryl asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin my girls' birthday party. Imagine them hearing their dad crashed their first birthday party" Andy said.

Everyone laughed. Andrea started babbling.

"I think that translates to I want cake" Phoebe said.

"Okay then, let's have cake" Piper said. "Leo I think we need another plate"

"I'll get one" Prue said.

"I'll come with you" Andy said.

They went into the kitchen.

"We should talk later" Andy said.

"We will" Prue said, "After the girls go to sleep"

"I love you" Andy said.

"I love you too" Prue said.

Andy kissed Prue.

"We better get back to the party" Andy said.

They went back out to the dinning room.

"Okay time to cut the cake" Piper said.

She cut two slices and put them on plates. She placed them in front of Ava and Andrea.

Ava stuck her hand in her cake.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to end up with two chocolate covered girls" Prue said.

"Because you are" Piper said.

Piper finished handing out cake. They all sat down to eat. By now the girls were covered in chocolate.

"Thank god for bibs" Prue said. "Just look at what you have to look forward to again, Sheila"

"I think Darryl should carry this one" Sheila said. "For once the guys should have to feel contractions and the cravings"

"I know" Prue said.

"Prue was horrible when she was pregnant" Phoebe said.

"Hey! I couldn't help it if I got a little moody" Prue said.

"Patty was just as bad when she was pregnant with Prue" Victor said.

"So, Darryl has she woke you up to get her Chinese food from China Town yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't blame me, blame the girls" Prue said.

They continued talking. Everyone finished their cake.

Darryl looked at his watch.

"We've got to go now" Darryl said. "We told the babysitter we'd be home at eight"

"Okay" Piper said. "I'll go get your coats"

"Bye guys" Prue said. "Thank you for coming"

"We wouldn't have missed it" Sheila said. "Bye"

Andy went over to Darryl.

"Thank you for taking care of Prue" Andy said.

"Your welcome" Darryl said. "I knew you weren't the kind of guy to stay dead. I have one question though. Won't the girls get exposed if someone walks by and sees you're not dead?"

"I don't really know what's going to happen" Andy said. "I'm going to talk to the people up there"

"Come on Darryl let's go" Sheila said. "Andy it was nice seeing you again, odd, but nice"

"Bye" Everyone said.

Darryl and Sheila left.

"Can I do anything to help clean up?" Victor asked.

"You can help clear the dishes" Phoebe said.

"Okay"

"Andy, I think we should clean up the girls" Prue said.

Andy picked up Andrea and Prue picked up Ava. They took them upstairs.

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Victor went into the kitchen.

"This has certainly been an exciting day" Piper said.

"I still don't get it" Phoebe said. "The Elders are just going to sit back and let Andy stay here? If they were going to of done that than why did Andy have to die?"

"The Elders don't have much of a choice in letting Andy come. They didn't know Andy was going to come back. Nobody knew that Andy was coming back and once the wish was made; there wasn't anything they could do about it. The Elders only knew the future Prue was going to have without Andy, now they can see the future she's going to have with Andy. Once in a great while, things will happen that even the Elders didn't know about" Leo said.

"I'm just glad Prue doesn't have to be alone anymore" Piper said.

"Yeah it will be nice having Andy around again" Phoebe said.

"What about the other people?" Victor said. "Won't there be a few problems when they see Andy's not dead?"

"The Elders will have to figure that one out" Leo said.

"Well they might want to figure it out before someone sees Andy" Phoebe said.

"Well I don't think Prue will be letting Andy go out for a while" Piper said.

Again,** please review,** I only got one for my last three chapters. I'm losing my motivation. I'm going insane. Okay, I'm already insane, but please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm sorry I didn't update very soon, but now school's out so I can update sooner (Yea!). **Bloomin Daisy:** It's basically going to be like Andy never died. He's going to be like a normal human again.** Sammi and Emma: **Starting in a couple more chapters I'm going to start having more Piper/Leo as well as Phoebe stuff. The next few chapters are going to be Prue and Andy centered I know it might get a little boring but it leads to the Piper/Leo stuff.

Andy and Prue were in the bathroom cleaning the girls off.

"I've missed so much" Andy said.

"Nothing that you won't be able to catch up on" Prue said. "The girls just took their first step today"

"I know, I saw" Andy said. "They're like you, stubborn"

It was silent for a minute.

"I can't believe you're here" Prue said. "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Well what can I say, being dead isn't for me" Andy said.

They laughed. Prue leaned her head on Andy's shoulder. Andy kissed the top of her head.

"The girls look tired" Prue said.

"Having a birthday takes the energy right out of you" Andy said.

They got the girls in their pajamas and put them in their cribs. Once the girls were asleep they headed to Prue's room.

"I am so tired" Prue said. "The girls have had problems sleeping the last few nights"

"Well, you can get some sleep tonight, I'll take care of the girls" Andy said.

"I glad you're back" Prue said.

"Actually I was never really gone" Andy said. "I was watching over you"

"I know; I felt you"

Prue started changing into her pajamas.

"Here" Prue said handing Andy some of his old pajamas. "I had these in my closet"

"Thanks"

They changed into their pajamas and got into bed.

"I love you" Andy said.

"I love you too" Prue said.

Prue fell asleep in Andy's arms. Then Andy fell asleep.

Andy woke up to Prue shaking him. Prue was holding Ava and she was crying.

"Andy!" Prue exclaimed. "Wake up! Something's wrong with Ava!"

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"She has a fever and she won't stop crying" Prue said.

"I'll go get Leo" Andy said.

He went to Piper's room and knocked on the door.

"Leo, Piper!" Andy said, "There's something wrong with Ava!"

Piper opened the door.

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"She's with Prue in our room" Andy said. "She won't stop crying and she's running a fever"

"I'll go get the thermometer" Piper said. "Leo go see if you can heal her"

"Unless it's something demonic I can't" Leo said.

"I don't care, go!" Piper said.

Leo and Andy went to Prue's room where Prue was holding the still crying Ava.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Prue said panicked.

Leo tried to heal Ava. It didn't work.

"Why can't you heal her?" Prue said.

"It's not demonic" Leo said.

Piper came in with the thermometer. Prue took Ava's temperature.

"It's 103" Prue said. "We have to get her to the hospital"

"Leo can you orb them to the hospital?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm being called the Elders" Leo said orbing away.

"I'll drive" Andy said. "Piper stay here with Andrea"

Andy and Prue got in the car and drove to the emergency room. After they filled out some paper they sat in the waiting room.

"Halliwell, Ava" the doctor said.

"That's us" Andy said getting up.

Andy and Prue followed the doctor into a room. Prue was holding Ava who was still crying.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked.

"She has a fever of 103 and she won't stop crying" Prue said.

The doctor examined Ava.

"I'm going to have to take some blood" the doctor said. "We probably won't know exactly what's wrong with her until later on tonight"

"Something is seriously wrong" Prue said. "What if by the time you figure it out she's too sick"

"It's probably just a cold" the doctor said. "But to make sure we're going to want to keep her overnight"

"I'll stay with her" Prue said.

"I'll stay too" Andy said.

"What about Andrea?" Prue asked.

"We can ask your sisters to watch her for the night" Andy said.

"This is the first time she's been without Ava and me" Prue said.

"She'll be fine Prue" Andy said. "I'm going to go call Piper and tell her what's going on"

Andy left to go call Piper. The doctor took some blood.

"I'm going to take this to be tested" the doctor said. "You can take Ava to the children's ward"

"Okay" Prue said.

The doctor left the room.

Andy came back in.

"Piper said it's alright and that Phoebe and she will take care of Andrea" Andy said.

"Okay" Prue said.

Prue picked up Ava and was rocking her back and forth.

"She's going to be okay Prue" Andy said.

They walked over to the children's ward. Once Ava was settled Andy decided to go get some clothes for Prue, Ava, and him.

"I'll be back soon, Prue" Andy said.

Andy left.

Prue looked at Ava in the crib. Her face was flushed and she was sleeping restlessly.

"Its okay baby, everything's okay" Prue said.

She reached in and grabbed Ava's hand.

At the manor Phoebe had woken up and Piper had filled her in on what was going on. Andy walked in the door.

"Any news?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope not yet" Andy said. "How's Andrea"

"We just got her to sleep. We had to give her one of Ava's stuffed animals" Piper said.

"I've got to get back to Prue" Andy said.

He went upstairs and packed a bag for Prue, Ava, and him. Then he gave Andrea a kiss good bye. When he was about to leave Leo orbed in.

"The Elders called me away" Leo said, "They told me nobody remembers Andy dying except for whoever was at the birthday party. They don't have any information on what's wrong with Ava"

"Gee they're helpful" Phoebe said.

"I really have to go" Andy said. "I'll call when we find out something"

Andy left.

Back at the hospital Andy had arrived. He told Prue what Leo had said.

"They haven't found out anything?" Andy asked.

"No" Prue said.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"After looking at the results of the blood test, we suspect she's been poisoned" the doctor said. "There were high levels of it in her blood. Now that we know what it is we should be able to stop it. Has Ava gotten into any medicine cabinets?"

"No, all of them are too high to reach" Prue said.

"Well the poison we found in her blood was a kind that's only found in a heart medicine. If Ava didn't get into it herself, someone would have had to given it to her" the doctor said.

"Who would poison a one year old?" Prue said.

"I would suggest you call the police department" the doctor said.

"Andy can you call someone" Prue said. "I want to stay with her"

"I'll go call Darryl and then I'll call you're sisters" Andy said.

After he had called everyone he came back into the room. Prue had fallen asleep. He covered her up in a blanket and sat down beside her.

"I won't leave you again" Andy said to Ava. "I'll stay right here"

The next morning Prue woke up and found Andy awake with Ava.

"How's she doing?" Prue asked.

"She seems better but she still has a fever" Andy said. "Listen, I'm going to go to the police department today, if what Leo said is true then I still have my job. I'm going to see if I can help with finding who poisoned Ava"

"Do you really think it was human?" Prue asked.

"Well from what I know about demons, poisoning isn't their thing" Andy said.

"Still it could be a demon" Prue said. "What human do you know who would want to poison a one year old?"

"The same humans I used to arrest for killing a five year old" Andy said. "Humans can be just as bad as demons, which is why I want to make sure nothing happens to Andrea or Ava"

"Okay" Prue said. "I'm going to go change"

Prue went into the bathroom. Andy's cell phone rung.

"Hello" Andy said.

"How's Ava?" Darryl said.

"She seems better" Andy said. "Have you found out anything on who's trying to poison Ava?"

"Right now they're positive she got into the medicine cabinet, there's nothing that suggests anything else" Darryl said.

"But she didn't" Andy said. "Prue and I were with her every second, plus the medicine cabinets are too high for her to reach"

"I know, but if it were any other people but you guys I would assume exactly what they are" Darryl said. "I've got to go, I'll call if there's any change"

"Bye" Andy said.

"Bye"

Prue came out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Darryl, he said that the police think Ava just got into the medicine cabinet" Andy said.

"So what, we're lying" Prue said.

"I'm going to go to the police department to try and find something today, Prue. I'm not going to let anyone the girls"

Just then flowers arrived.

"These are for you" Prue said puzzled.

Andy looked at the card. It said: The poison was just a warning, next time I won't be so kind.

"Prue, look at the card" Andy said.

She read it.

"Who would do something like this?" Prue said.

"I don't know but now the police should believe us" Andy said. "I'm going to head over to the police department; first I'm calling one of your sisters to come stay with you"

"Andy I can stay here alone" Prue said.

"If someone out there hates me enough to poison my daughter, what's going to stop them from hurting you or Andrea?" Andy said.

"I can protect myself, I'm in a crowded hospital, besides it's you who shouldn't be going alone" Prue said.

"Don't worry about me" Andy said.

"Don't worry about you? You just came back from the dead and now someone else wants you dead again and you really think I'm not going to worry about you?" Prue said.

"I'll be fine" Andy said leaving.

Prue paced around the room.

She decided to call her sisters.

"Hello?" Piper said.

"Someone's after Andy" Prue said. "He got some flowers with a card that said, the poison was just a warning, next time I won't be so kind"

"Does Andy have any idea who it is?" Piper asked.

"No, he went to the police department to try and find out. I afraid though, all he cares about is the girls and me; he won't protect himself"

"We're pretty sure it's human, right?" Piper asked. "I'm putting you on speaker phone"

"Yeah, unless demons write cards and send flowers" Prue said.

"What can we do to help?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know; we've never had to stop a human, only demons" Prue said.

"Prue, can you think of anyone who would hold a grudge against Andy?" Leo said.

"No, technically he's been dead for a year" Prue said.

"Well if they want to hurt Andy, there's an easy way to do it" Phoebe said. "To hurt you and the girls"

"I know; which is why Andy won't leave me alone" Prue said. "I do agree on one thing with Andy, we can't let the girls out of our sight"

"Don't worry, we won't" Piper said. "Oh, did they say when Ava's being released?"

"No, not yet" Prue said.

"Do you want us to bring Andrea up there today" Piper said. "She really misses Ava"

"Yeah, it would do Ava good to her" Prue said.

"Okay, we can bring her up in a few minutes if you want" Phoebe said.

"Sure" Prue said. "But be really careful, Andy loves you guys too, so the girls and I aren't the only ones in danger"

"We'll be careful" Piper said. "See you in a few minutes"

"Bye" Prue said.

She hung up the phone.

"Hey Ava" Prue said walking to the crib. "Ava?"

Ava wasn't moving.

"I need a doctor in here!" Prue yelled. "Someone help me! Ava wake up, come on please"

Ava was faintly breathing. A nurse rushed in.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"She's not moving" Prue said. "Why isn't she moving?"

"I don't know" the nurse said. "We need a doctor and a team of nurses in room 355 right away" she said into her walkie talkie.

A doctor and nurses came into the room.

"She's not responding to anything" the nurse said.

"Is she breathing" the doctor asked.

"Hardly" the nurse said.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Prue asked.

"We don't know yet, can you please wait outside?" the doctor said.

"No! I won't leave my baby" Prue said.

"Someone please take her outside!' the doctor said.

A nurse escorted Prue outside the door and then went back in and closed the door.

"My baby!" Prue yelled crying.

"Prue what's wrong!" Piper said running up to her.

"She wasn't, she wasn't moving. They won't let me in there" Prue said sobbing.

"Oh my god; Leo go get Andy and bring him back here right away" Piper said.

Piper hugged Prue.

"Come sit down over here"

Piper led Prue to a chair.

Phoebe stood by holding a crying Andrea. She tried to calm her down but it wouldn't work. Just then Leo orbed in with Andy.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked with panic in his voice.

He saw Prue crying.

"Ava wasn't moving; the doctors are in there right now" Piper said.

Andy walked over to Prue and hugged her. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

It was then they noticed Andrea crying. Andy picked her up.

"Everything's okay sweetie" Andy said.

The doctor came out of the room.

"Her fever has shot up again. We stabilized her for now. If she makes it through the night she'll be fine, but I have to be honest with you, it doesn't look like the odds are very good"

"No! Not my baby!" Prue yelled hysterically crying. "You have to save my baby!"

She fell to the floor. Andy just stood there, shocked. Phoebe and Piper had tears in their eyes.

"I'll leave you to your daughter" the doctor said leaving.

Prue and Andy walked into the room. Ava had oxygen tubes.

"Ava, your sister's here to see you" Prue said. "She looks so sick"

Andy reached out for Prue's hand.

"She can't die, she won't die" Andy said. "She's strong, like you"

"I don't feel very strong right now" Prue said wiping tears from her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Prue woke up in a chair by Ava.

"Ava!" Prue exclaimed.

Ava was standing up in the crib smiling.

"Andy! Wake up! Ava is okay" Prue said.

Andy woke up.

"She's okay!" Andy exclaimed.

"We should call Piper and Phoebe" Prue said.

She ran to the pay phone.

"Hello?" Piper said.

"She's okay! I woke up and she was standing in her crib smiling" Prue said happily.

"Yeah! I'm coming over there right away" Piper said.

"Okay, bye" Prue said.

She went back in the room and found Andy playing peek a boo with Ava.

"Peek a boo" Andy said.

Ava laughed.

"Is your daddy a funny man? Yes, he is" Prue said in a baby voice.

Andy laughed.

"I can honestly say in all the years I've known you, I didn't ever imagine that you would talk in a baby voice" Andy said.

"Well they say being a mother changes everything" Prue said.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in the last year" Andy said.

"Well for nine months of it I was either puking my guts out, eating everything in the kitchen, or complaining about how fat I was" Prue said.

"I wish I could have been there" Andy said.

"And we wish we wouldn't of been there" Phoebe said coming into the room.

Piper, Leo, and Andrea were right behind her.

"Hey!" Prue said faking a hurt look.

"How's my strong little Ava" Piper asked.

"She's great, she doesn't have a fever or anything" Prue said.

The doctor came in and checked everything.

"That's a strong little girl you've got there" the doctor said. "Everything seems fine, and I think she can come home by the end of the day"

"Yeah!" Phoebe said.

Later on that day, everyone was sitting in the conservatory. They were watching Ava and Andrea who had been inseparable since they brought Ava home. Andy's pager went off.

"Honey, who is it?" Prue asked.

"It's Darryl" Andy said.

He picked up the phone and called him.

"Do you or Prue know a Roger Mason?" Darryl said answering the phone.

"I don't but I'll ask Prue" Andy said. "Prue do you know a Roger Mason?"

"Yeah he's my ex boss" Prue said.

"It's Prue's ex boss, why?" Andy said to Darryl.

"His fingerprints were on that card in the flowers" Darryl said.

"What! Why would he want to hurt us?" Andy said.

"Who?" Prue asked.

"Roger" Andy said.

"I forgot to mention a little something" Prue said. "Roger's my ex fiancé too"

"That would explain it" Andy said. "Darryl, Roger is also Prue's ex fiancé"

"Okay, that gives us the motive" Darryl said. "We're about to head into his apartment to arrest him so I've got to go"

"Okay, bye Darryl" Andy said hanging up the phone.

"So, Roger did it?" Prue asked.

"Probably, his fingerprints were found on the card in the flowers. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to wear gloves"

"That sounds like Roger" Phoebe said.

"Did Roger ever show any aggressive when you were dating him?" Andy asked.

"No" Prue said looking at the floor.

"Prue?" Phoebe said. "What did Roger do to you?"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything" Prue said.

Phoebe put her hand on Prue's shoulder. Suddenly she was hit by a premonition.

_"Prue, where were you today?" Roger said. "I tried calling you and I got the answering machine"_

_"I was picking up your dry cleaning" Prue said nervously._

_"Don't lie to me!" Roger yelled._

_He slapped Prue. _

_"Tell me where you were!" Roger yelled._

_"I was at the dry cleaners" Prue said._

_Roger shoved her and she fell to the floor. Then he kicked her. Then he took her and locked her in the bathroom. _

_"You're staying in there until you tell me the truth" Roger said._

"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked.

"Roger, he was beating up Prue in the past" Phoebe said staring at Prue.

Prue looked at the floor.

"Prue is that true?" Piper asked.

Prue didn't answer.

"Prue, you have to tell us" Andy said. "The girls' lives could be in danger"

"Yes… it's true" Prue said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "I thought I could handle it, and I thought I had. I told him he didn't have control over me and that if he did anything to hurt me I would make his life living hell. For a while it worked, but I guess now, I was just being foolish"

"You looked so happy" Piper said.

"I had to be happy, other wise I wouldn't have made it" Prue said. "As long as I played happy, I would fool, him, you, and hopefully myself"

"Why did he suddenly come back now?" Phoebe said.

"Cause he heard I was with Andy, probably" Prue said.

"Well, he can't hurt you anymore, Darryl said they were about to arrest him" Andy said.

He went over to Prue and hugged her. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Phoebe said. "Hello?"

"If you think you're safe, you're wrong. I can't be caught. Your sister may have fooled me then, but I control her now" a voice said. "I won't let her live without me; and remember, I'm watching"

The person hung up.

"Andy, call Darryl and see if they have him" Phoebe said.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Just please, do it" Phoebe said.

Andy was about to call when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Andy said.

"We lost him, he wasn't there" Darryl said.

"Shit!" Andy said.

"What?" Darryl asked.

"After you left, Prue told us something" Andy said. "Roger abused her"

"And it gets worse" Darryl said. "I'm going to have a police watch out at your house. I'll have at least two guarding it, from what we found in his apartment, he's ready to kill"

"Okay, thanks Darryl" Andy said hanging up.

"Prue, they don't have him. Darryl is going to have police guarding the manor though, so don't worry" Andy said.

He could see fear in her eyes.

"I won't let him get to you" Andy said.

"Guys, he's watching us" Phoebe said. "That was him on the phone. He said that Prue can't live without him"

Prue raced over and picked up the girls.

"Leo take the girls up there" Prue said.

"I don't think so" Roger said from behind them. "Move and you die. See Prue, I've been observing you; I know what you and your sisters are. I know what Leo is, and I know Andy is supposed dead. So I've come to arrange that"

"No, please don't hurt my family" Prue said.

"It's too later Prue, you had your chance to save everyone and you failed. You're too stupid to realize that though, aren't you" Roger said.

"Prue's not stupid…"Phoebe was cut off.

"Pheebs, be quiet" Prue said.

"Okay, here's the deal, everyone gets a bomb. They get to wear it 24/7. When the cops come, we'll all shut up and act like everything's fine. You don't and you die. Got it?" Roger said.

He strapped a bomb on to each person.

"By the way, I had awhile to study up on magic. Your powers don't work in the manor anymore" Roger said.

The doorbell rang.

"Okay, here's the real test. Prue's going to go answer the door. She's going to play it cool. She's going to say she's really busy, if anyone starts asking questions. If she doesn't; well we know what will happen" Roger said.

Prue answered the door.

"Hey, Darryl" Prue said.

"I've got the police guards stationed. I want you to be really careful, he's dangerous, okay?" Darryl said. "Where's Andy?"

"He's putting the girls to bed" Prue said.

"Okay, be careful" Darryl said.

"I will" Prue said closing the door.

"Bravo, Prue" Roger said. "See, nobody gets hurt. Now let's go sit in the conservatory"

Roger and everybody were sitting in the conservatory. Andrea started crying. Prue was about to go get her but Roger stopped her.

"Prue, remember what I told you when you actually listened to me" Roger said.

Prue sat back down.

"Good" Roger said.

He walked over to the Andrea.

"Why doesn't the stupid little girl shut up" Roger said about to kick her.

Prue shoved him away from her.

"You're going to regret that" Roger said.

He hit Prue so hard that she fell.

Andy was about to get up.

"Why do I have to keep telling you this, move and she dies" Roger said.

"I know how to make Andrea be quiet, can I please help her?" Piper asked.

"Fine, go ahead" Roger said.

Piper picked up Andrea and rocked her back and forth, the she placed her in the playpen and she fell asleep. She did the same with Ava.

"So Prue you really left me for a cop" Roger said.

Prue stayed silent.

"So now you have nothing to say" Roger said.

Everyone was silent.

"Don't let me stop you" Roger said. "Chatter away"

"So, Phoebe how's college coming" Piper said nervously.

"It's good, I got an A on my test in my psychology class" Phoebe said. "Did you get Maroon 5 booked for P3?"

"Yeah, they said they'd play next week" Piper said.

"Wow, that's great" Leo said.

"I have a photo shoot on Friday" Prue said. "My boss said if he likes the pictures enough I could be up for the cover"

"Who are you shooting?" Andy asked.

"Some millionaire who gives 750,000 bucks to charity every year" Prue said.

"Wow, you're so successful, now Prue" Roger said. "Considering you couldn't even save Andy"

Prue looked down at the floor.

"What's the matter, did I hit a nerve?" Roger said.

Roger grabbed Phoebe.

"Well how about I hit another one. When Phoebe came running to you telling you I made a move on her, what did you tell her?" Roger said.

Prue continued looking at the floor.

"I asked you a question!" Roger yelled. "Answer or you and your sister will have matching bruises"

"I told her it was impossible and that she was only lying to hurt me" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"And what did I tell you" Roger asked.

"You said that she was right and that I was too ugly to love" Prue said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And was I right?" Roger said.

"Yes" Prue said breaking down.

Andy watched helpless.

"Okay, now Piper and Leo, you're getting married right?" Roger said. "Well what would you think if I told you I told the Elders about Prue's spell?"

Piper face fell.

"That's right, I contacted one of the Elders, they know now" Roger said. "When I'm done with you, you'll never see your precious Leo again"

"No!" Piper said crying. "No, no, no"

"Now lets see who I haven't made miserable…Phoebe" Roger said. "So, how many times have you been told you're a failure? You know that's why everyone seems to leave you. They can't stand that you're such a failure so they leave. It's only a matter of time before Cole realizes what you are, and then he'll leave you like the rest"

Phoebe was about to cry so Prue distracted Roger.

"I left you; does that mean you're a failure?" Prue said.

"Shut up!" Roger said. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Roger. I didn't leave because of Andy, I left because of you" Prue said.

Roger pulled out a gun.

"I'd be quiet now, you're already in trouble but if you shut up now nobody will die" Roger said.

Prue was silent. Roger shot Piper's leg and then Prue's.

"Phoebe, once again your looks saved you" Roger said. "As for your sisters, well some are just unlucky"

Leo and Andy had horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh look it you two are getting blood all over the floor" Roger said. "You always were such a messy person, Prue, go get some paper towel and clean it up"


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I'm not updating sooner. I thought I'd be less busy when I got out of school. Turns out I'm even busier. Combine that with the fact that I'm sharing a computer with two older sisters and it takes awhile to get the computer. I'll try to update sooner. Thank you to all who reviewed, I am eternally grateful.

"Rise and shine" Roger said.

Everyone woke up. Prue and Piper had removed the bullets and tied up their wounds the night before.

"So, who feels like making breakfast?" Roger asked.

"I can make it" Phoebe said.

"But, Piper is supposed to be such a good cook" Roger said.

"She has a bullet wound in her leg, how can she make breakfast?" Phoebe said.

"Blame Prue, it's her fault Piper has a bullet wound in her leg" Roger said.

The doorbell rang.

"Okay, it's probably Darryl so Andy I nominate you to answer the door. Remember, do it like Prue did yesterday and your girlfriend and daughters won't end up with a bullets in their heads" Roger said.

Andy answered the door.

"Hey Darryl, any news?" Andy asked.

"No, nobody has seen anything suspicious. Have you gotten anymore notes or phone calls?" Darryl said.

"No, nothing" Andy said.

"Do you mind if I come in for a second?" Darryl said. "I need to talk to Prue"

"She's sleeping right now, she had a really rough night with the girls" Andy said.

"Okay, tell her to give me a call when she wakes up" Darryl said sensing something suspicious.

"Okay" Andy said. "Bye, Darryl"

Andy shut the door.

"Go back with the others" Roger said.

"Okay, Phoebe go make breakfast" Roger said. "Since your other two sisters are helpless "

Phoebe went into the kitchen with a plan. As soon as she was in there, she grabbed a knife. She cut all of the wires in her bomb. Then she stuffed the knife in her pocket. She made breakfast and everyone was eating when Phoebe passed the knife to Andy. After he finished, he passed it to Piper, then to Leo, then Prue, who cut Ava and Andrea's. Prue and Piper weren't doing to well. Prue had a huge bruise on her face and it was swollen. Both Piper's and her leg were swelling up and they were extremely painful.

"Shouldn't Prue call Darryl so he doesn't get suspicious?" Phoebe said

"No, she can just tell him she forgot" Roger said. "It sounds like something she would do"

Phoebe, who was sitting next to Roger, saw he had his gun beside him. She quickly grabbed it and tossed it to Prue and ran to the other side of the table.

"Bad move, Phoebe" Roger said.

He tried to set off the bomb, it didn't work.

"Surprise" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe go get a police guard" Andy said.

Phoebe ran for the door. Roger grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Can't shoot me now, can you Prue?" Roger said. "Drop the gun"

"Prue, don't" Phoebe said. "You're stronger then him"

Andy took Prue's hand.

"Prue, look at all you've made it through, you're stronger than him… we're stronger than him" Andy said.

"Let her go and I'll come with you" Prue said. "I'll make sure the police don't arrest you"

"I'm not that stupid, Prue" Roger said.

"Then I'm so sorry" Prue said.

She shot Roger. Phoebe ran over to and hugged her. Prue just stood there. Leo walked over to Roger and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead" Leo said.

"Prue, you didn't have a choice" Andy said. "You did the right thing"

Andy hugged Prue

"I know" Prue said.

"Let's have Leo heal Piper and you" Andy said.

Leo was about to heal Piper's leg when he was orbed away.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"Roger told the Elders about Prue's spell" Phoebe said.

Piper started to cry.

"They can't do this" Prue said, "I won't let them"

"Before you can do anything Prue we have to get Piper and you to a hospital" Andy said.

Andy talked to the guards out front to let them know what happened. Then Phoebe and he took Piper and Prue to the hospital. They got their legs bandaged up. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it could have been so they got crutches and left. They got home and Roger's body had been removed. Piper immediately went up to her room to cry.

"I'm going up there and giving them a piece of my mind" Prue said.

"How are you going to get up there?" Phoebe asked.

"With the girls" Prue said.

She balanced herself on her crutches and took Andrea's hand.

"Can you take me up to Uncle Leo, he's where grandma is" Prue said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Andy said. "I have a few things to say to them too"

Andy, Prue, and Andrea disappeared. They reappeared in front of the Elders.

"Andy take her to Mom and Grams, I don't what her to hear me" Prue said.

Andy took Andrea away.

"Don't bother to argue, they broke the rules and so did you. You're lucky we didn't punish you" an Elder said.

"If you think we're really going to sit here and shut up while you break Piper's heart, you're are wrong. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have the Charmed Ones. She's the one who convinced me not to give up being a Charmed One when Andy died. She's one of the special people raising you're precious Twins of the Elements. If it wasn't for her, Phoebe and I would be at each others throats, and there's a pretty good chance the Charmed Ones would never have been brought back together. She brought Phoebe home again. I can guarantee that if you don't give Leo back, my sisters and I will not work for you again. You may think we're weak for letting our emotions take control of us, but that hasn't stopped us before. I will not stand here silent, as you break an innocent girl's heart" Prue said.

"We are not giving Leo back. There is a reason why whitelighters and witches cannot have a relationship" an Elder said. "All of this is for the greater good"

"Losing the Charmed Ones is for the greater good?" Prue asked.

"The girls have lost so much in their lives" Andy said coming into the room. "They lost their mom, their dad, their grams and now you're taking away Piper's soulmate"

"Prue survived without you for more than a year" another Elder pointed out.

"I had the girls" Prue said. "They were part of Andy"

"I am sorry, but we are not giving back Leo" another Elder said. "Now gather your child and leave"

Andy brought Andrea back.

"Okay Andrea can you take mommy and daddy back home" Prue said to Andrea.

Then she turned to the Elders.

"Don't count on us helping you again" Prue said.

Prue, Andy, and Andrea arrived back at the manor.

"How'd it go?" Phoebe asked.

"Well if they didn't hate us before, they do now" Prue said. "If it's possible I think I lowered the chances of Piper ever getting Leo back"

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we better go talk to Piper" Prue said.

"I'll go put the girls to bed" Andy said.

Phoebe and Prue went upstairs to Piper's room.

"Piper?" Prue said knocking on the door, "Can we come in?"

There was no answer, all they heard was crying. Prue opened the door slightly.

"Sweetie, we really need to talk" Prue said.

She walked over to Piper, who was lying in bed.

"It's not fair, why did they take Leo away?" Piper asked sobbing. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything" Phoebe said. "They shouldn't have taken Leo away"

"We are going to try everything to get Leo back" Prue said.

"I don't think I can make it without Leo" Piper said.

"We'll get him back, I promise" Prue said. "Now try to go to sleep"

Prue covered Piper up.

"I love you" Prue said. "I'll be here if you need me"

She kissed Piper's forehead.

Phoebe and she left the room.

Phoebe looked at Prue. Her face was pale and it looked like the bruise was worse.

"Prue you don't look so good, why don't you go to sleep too. I'll stay here if Piper needs anything" Phoebe said.

"Okay, but wake me up if Piper can't sleep" Prue said.

She went to her room, were Andy was waiting.

"How is she?" Andy asked.

"Bad" Prue said. "I don't know what I can say to make her feel better"

"I think all we can do is try to get Leo back" Andy said. "You don't look so good, come sit down"

"It's just the bruise, it looks worse than it feels" Prue said.

"Still you shouldn't push yourself" Andy said. "It's been a hard day"

Prue came and sat on the bed.

"Did you need to talk about anything?" Andy asked.

"No" Prue said.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Andy said.

"I'm fine! Okay?" Prue said irritated.

"I was just worried about you" Andy said.

"I know; I'm sorry" Prue said softly.

It was silent. Prue got up to change into her pajamas. Andy came over to help her. Prue jumped.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, you just scared me" Prue said.

She continued changing.

"You go to bed, I'm going to go check on Piper for a second" Prue said.

She went to Piper's room and listened to see if she was asleep. She could hear sobbing so she opened the door. She walked over to Piper and started stroking her hair.

"Shh" Prue said trying to get Piper to calm down. "It's going to be okay, sweetie"

Piper laid her head on Prue's lap. Prue continued to stroke her hair. After a while Piper quieted down.

"I loved him" Piper said.

"I know you did" Prue said. "We all know you did"

Piper laid there quietly until she fell asleep.

"How is she?" Andy asked standing in the doorway.

"She just fell asleep" Prue whispered. "I thought you were going to bed"

"I thought you were too" Andy said.

"She needs me more than I need sleep"

"Fine, I'll stay in here too" Andy said.

"You don't have to" Prue said.

"I want to be with you" Andy said.

Prue looked down at Piper.

"Life's been so unfair for them" Prue said. "No Mom, no Dad, no Grams. At least I have memories of Mom and Dad. Piper hardly has any and Phoebe has none. Why do the Elders want to cause them even more pain?"

"They had and still have you and each other" Andy said. "Even when you guys fought I could tell you guys loved each other"

"That was why we fought. I didn't want Phoebe to mess up and get hurt and she didn't want me to tell her what to do. Piper never really fought though, she was always the peace keeper" Prue said.

"Except that time Phoebe dented her car" Andy said.

Prue laughed.

"Even then she was only mad for a couple of days" Prue said. "I wish I could make her feel better. I remember when I could just hug her and she'd be okay"

"Everything happens for a reason" Andy said.

"Are you so sure? I'm not even sure about it. I think I just kept telling myself that so I could fool myself" Prue said.

"Somewhere in your heart you did know it was true" Andy said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be the wonderful woman you are today"

"Thank you" Prue said.

Prue yawned.

"Go to bed" Andy said.

"But" Prue was cut off.

"No buts; now go" Andy said. "I'll help you"

"Meanie" Prue said.

Andy picked Prue up and carried her to her room. Soon Andy fell asleep, but Prue laid there restlessly until it was morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for all the reviews. I am having a creativity streak… kind of. Anyway I hope you like the chapter.

A week later.

"Leo!" Piper shouted as she woke up.

"No, sweetie, it's me" Prue said.

"Oww" Piper said as she tried to get up.

"Do you need some Tylenol?" Prue asked.

"No, I'm fine" Piper said.

"Andy made breakfast for you" Prue said giving Piper a tray. "He figured you might not feel like coming downstairs"

"I'm not hungry" Piper said.

"You've hardly eaten anything for a week, now eat" Prue said.

"Fine" Piper said.

"So, I called someone to fill in for you" Prue said. "I figured you don't want to work today"

"Thank you" Piper said.

She took a bite of the pancakes on the tray.

"These are pretty good" Piper said.

"Not as good as yours but Andy did pretty well" Prue said.

"Well give him my compliments" Piper said.

Piper looked at the bruise on Prue's face.

"It's nothing" Prue said as Piper was about to say something.

"I'm taking it I'm not the first person to ask" Piper said.

"Bingo" Prue said. "It doesn't hurt unless you touch it and the only person to do that was Andrea"

There was silence. Piper looked at the engagement ring on her finger and frowned.

"Try not to think about it, he'll come back" Prue said. "Maybe you should come downstairs"

"Okay, but I'm going to need a little help" Piper said.

Prue's crutches fell.

"And now so do I" Prue said.

She tried to reach for her crutches.

"This is fun" Prue said sarcastically. "Andy!"

Andy came into the room.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Can you please get my crutches and help Piper?" Prue asked.

Andy picked up Prue's crutches and gave them to her. Then he helped Piper swing around so she could get up. He handed her, her crutches.

"There any trick to this?" Piper asked nodding toward the crutches.

"Yeah, don't fall" Prue said.

"You're so helpful" Piper said sarcastically.

"Anything else?" Andy asked.

"Just make sure we don't go flying down the stairs and we'll be all set" Prue said.

"Hey where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Class, then date" Prue said.

"Cole?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting pretty serious" Prue said. "I just don't really trust him though"

"I think he seems nice" Piper said.

"There's just something about him" Prue said.

"As long as Phoebe is happy" Piper said.

"I know, I know" Prue said.

They started went downstairs. Prue paused.

"Andy, did you leave the girls down here alone?" Prue asked.

"Don't worry, they're in their non-escapable even with magic playpen" Andy said.

"Good" Prue said. "Andy can you drop me off at the store later on"

"I just got a call from work and they need me to come in" Andy said.

"When?" Prue asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago" Andy said.

"You better go" Prue said.

She kissed Andy's cheek.

"Be safe" Prue said.

"I will" Andy said. "You're sure you and Piper will be okay with the girls?"

"Positive" Prue said.

"Okay, I love you" Andy said.

"Love you too" Prue said.

Andy left.

"I better check on the girls" Prue said. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"Only if you promise me that you'll sit down too" Piper said. "I'm not the only one on crutches"

"Fine" Prue said.

They walked into the living room. Ava and Andrea were rolling a ball around. Prue and Piper sat down.

"Are my girls having fun?" Prue said.

Ava disappeared and reappeared outside the playpen.

"You figured out how to get out again?" Prue said irritated.

The girls had figured out to escape the magical playpen three times. Each time Prue had had to cast a new spell on it. Ava looked at Prue and then looked at Piper.

"What are you thinking about?" Prue asked suspiciously.

Andrea appeared beside Ava.

"I think they're testing you" Piper said.

"Yeah, well they're going to get a time out if they try anything" Prue said. "Ever since they learned to walk they've been extra trouble"

Piper laughed as Ava picked up a toy using her telekinesis.

"Ava Penny Halliwell, if you throw that toy, so help me, you're going to go to your room" Prue said.

Ava set the toy down.

"Thank you, now please can you just play in your playpen" Prue said.

Ava and Andrea went back in their playpen.

"Thank you" Prue said. "Okay, so what do I need to do today?"

Prue thought for a second.

"I've got to get some of the girls' clothes in the laundry" Prue thought out loud. "And I need to get those photos edited"

Prue got up to go to the laundry room. All the sudden she felt really dizzy.

"Whoa" Prue said almost falling.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. "Prue, maybe you should sit down"

"No, I just got up too fast" Prue said lying. "I've got to go do laundry"

Prue went off to the laundry to the laundry room.

Piper was left in the living room with the girls. She began to miss Leo again.

"Girls, I hope you never have to have a broken heart" Piper said. "It sucks"

Tears began rolling down Piper's cheeks. Ava and Andrea appeared next to Piper on the couch. Ava snuggled up to Piper.

"You girls are so sweet" Piper said hugging Ava and Andrea. "I wish your uncle Leo was here"

Pipe thought for a second.

"I guess there was kind of a reason for this rule. If I go crazy like this every time Leo left, than I would interfere with his other charges. I guess I'd being willing to give him up; if only to save innocents"

Leo orbed in.

"Leo?" Piper said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming back"

"I thought so too" Leo said, "Apparently you show great courage" "That's one of the reasons they let me come back"

"One of the reasons?" Piper said.

"I think Prue kind of scared them" Leo said. "She threatened to stop being the Charmed Ones if you didn't want to continue"

"When did Prue talk to them?" Piper asked.

"Right after you guys got home from the hospital" Leo said. "The girls took Andy and her up there and Prue yelled at the Elders"

"So your back now, they're not taking you away again?" Piper asked.

"They're not taking me away" Leo said.

Prue entered the laundry room.

_What's wrong with me? Prue thought. I do not feel good_

She tried to ignore the nausea and put the clothes in the washer.

"Prue!" Piper yelled. "Prue, Leo's back"

Prue went into the living room and saw Leo.

"You're back!" Prue exclaimed.

"The Elders let him come back" Piper said. "Apparently you scared them"

"I'm sure that's not why they let Leo come back" Prue said.

"You know, your daughters are very good therapists" Piper said.

"What did they do?" Prue asked.

"They appeared next to me when I was crying and snuggled up to me" Piper said.

"Well their very good little girls; sometimes" Prue said. "I should probably call Andy and Phoebe and let them know what happened"

"Why don't you let me, you need to sit down" Piper said.

"I'm fine, Piper" Prue said irritated. "I don't need to sit down"

"Prue if you don't sit down, you're going to hurt yourself" Piper said.

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm incapable of working? I'm fine, thank you for caring, but I'm fine" Prue said.

Prue walked away to call Andy and Phoebe.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked.

"She's overworking herself" Piper said. "I haven't seen her sit down since a couple of days ago"

"Has Andy talked to her?" Leo asked. "By the way, where is Andy?"

"He's at work and yes, he has talked to her"

Leo and Piper sat there for a second.

"We should get married sooner" Piper said.

"Sooner?" Leo said. "How much sooner?"

"Next month" Piper said.

Leo thought for a second.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine with me" Leo said.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Really" Leo said.

"Yea" Piper said excitedly.

She kissed Leo.

Ava and Andrea started giggling.

"You think that's so funny don't you" Piper said.

Prue walked in the room.

"Andy is coming home because they found the person they were looking for and Phoebe said Cole cancelled their date so she's coming home" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said.

Prue suddenly got dizzy again.

"Whoa" Prue said starting to fall.

Leo stood up and led her to the couch.

"Prue I think you need to rest" Piper said. "When's the last time you actually slept?"

"I'm just a little tired" Prue said.

"Are you sure, maybe you should see a doctor" Piper said.

"I just need to rest a little like you said" Prue said. "I'm going to go upstairs to try to sleep"

"Do you need any help?" Piper asked.

"No, but when Andy gets home tell him the girls need lunch" Prue said.

She went upstairs.

"Should we worry?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Leo said.

Andrea and Ava walked over to Piper. Just then Andy came in the door followed by Phoebe.

"Hi guys" Piper said.

"Hey, welcome back Leo" Phoebe said.

"Thanks" Leo said. "I'm glad to be back"

Andy went over to Andrea and lifted her in the air. She squealed in delight.

"Where's Prue?" Andy asked.

"Upstairs. She kind of overworked herself and got dizzy" Piper said.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I think if she gets some rest she'll be fine" Piper said. "Oh, and Andy, the girls haven't had lunch yet but if you want to go see Prue we can get it for them"

"Thanks" Andy said. "But before I go I have to ask you guys something"

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I made a stop before I came home, I needed to pick something up" Andy said. "I need your help. I need the house empty tonight, which means I need someone to take the girls out. I want to make Prue dinner so I can give her this"

Andy pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket.

"It's beautiful!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"She's going to love it" Piper said.

"So you'll take the girls?" Andy asked. "You don't have to; I can wait until you're not on crutches or something"

"We don't mind. I kind of want to get out of the manor for a little bit" Piper said. "What time do you want us out of here?"

"Um, 6:00 would be nice" Andy said.

"Okay, why don't Leo, Phoebe and I take the girls to the mall or something" Piper said.

"Thanks a lot guys" Andy said.

"Anything for our future brother in law" Phoebe said.

"I should go see Prue" Andy said.

"And we should feed the girls" Phoebe said.

Andy went upstairs.

"I'm going to go put the girls in their height chairs" Leo said.

He picked up Ava and took Andrea's hand and led them to the kitchen.

"Wow, in one day I got my fiancé back and a new brother in law" Piper said. "Whoever said our life was boring"

"I think this will be good for Prue though" Phoebe said. "I mean all along everyone knew they were supposed to be together forever, like you and Leo. When he died the sparkle in her eyes just wasn't in her eyes. I think that hurts her even now that he's back"

"I don't think I would have made it" Piper said. "Leo left for a week and I was a mess, plus I knew there was a chance he could come back, even if it was a slightest chance"

"She deserves him, and you deserve Leo" Phoebe said. "I'm glad you two have found your soulmates"

"What about you and Cole?" Piper asked. "Any chance there's going to be another male in the Halliwell family anytime soon?"

Phoebe laughed.

"Not anytime time soon" Phoebe said, "I don't know, lately he's been kind of distracted"

"He's probably got a lot going on at work" Piper said.

"Yeah, I know" Phoebe said.

They heard a crash from the kitchen.

"I think we better help Leo" Piper said.

"Probably" Phoebe said.

They got up and headed into the kitchen were Leo was covered in baby food.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Piper said.

"I don't think Andrea wants her carrots" Leo said.

Piper and Phoebe tried not to laugh.

"Why doesn't Phoebe take over for you so you can get cleaned off" Piper said.

Leo got up and went over to the sink to get cleaned off.

"Come on Andrea, please eat your carrots" Phoebe said sitting down. "They're really good. See Aunt Piper really likes them"

Phoebe gave the spoon to Piper.

"If you think I'm trying that you are seriously wrong" Piper said.

"But Andrea wants you to try some" Phoebe said.

"Well why doesn't Aunt Phoebe try them, I'm sure Andrea would much rather see her try them" Piper said.

"You know what" Phoebe said to Andrea. "Don't tell your mommy and daddy but I'm not going to make you eat these"

Phoebe dumped them in the trash.

"No wonder babies are always throwing up, I wouldn't be able to keep that down either" Phoebe said.

Piper laughed.

"Leo do you need any help?" Piper asked noticing that the baby food wasn't coming off.

"I think I'm going to have to go change shirts" Leo said.

He went upstairs.

"We should probably finish up with the girls' lunch so we can clean them up and leave before six" Piper said.

Piper and Phoebe finished with the girls' lunch and cleaned them up. Then they got Leo and loaded up the girls and left.

Prue was leaning on the toilet.

_This is not good. Prue thought. I'm either sick or pregnant and neither one of those is a good thing right now._


	23. Chapter 23

I know this has been a lot of Prue/Andy so far but I'm going to start putting more Piper/Leo and Phoebe stuff in this and the next couple chapters.

"Dinner is served" Andy said placing a tray on Prue's bed.

"Looks good" Prue said. "Where is everyone?"

"They decided they wanted to take the girls to the mall" Andy said.

"You're lying through your teeth" Prue said.

"I know, just ignore it" Andy said.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Andy asked.

"Well since you made me dinner, are the father of my daughters, and are standing here right now, I'm assuming you love me a lot" Prue said smiling.

Andy kissed her.

"If your cooking is like your kissing then I'm going to be in heaven" Prue said.

"Well I've never kissed myself but I'd say my cooking is better" Andy said.

They laughed.

"So I'm assuming there's a reason for Piper, Phoebe, and Leo suddenly deciding to take the girls to mall" Prue asked.

"Maybe, can't a guy have a date alone with his girlfriend without it being suspicious" Andy said.

"Not when the guy has two one year old girls" Prue said.

"Well, that's all the more reason to get a date alone" Andy said.

"Good point" Prue said. "Now let's eat, I'm starting to get hungry"

They talked and ate for half an hour.

"Prue, I love you so much" Andy said. "I never want to live a day without you. After everything we've gone through, I think we beat the odds. I wanted to ask you this question before I died, but fate didn't give me enough time. Prudence Lauren Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Andy got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Prue was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" Prue exclaimed

Prue hugged Andy. Andy put the ring on Prue's finger.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said. "You know it's been awhile since we…"

"I'm on crutches" Prue said. "Sorry honey"

They sat in silence.

"Maybe we can try" Prue said.

Andy shut the door.

The next morning Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were sitting in the kitchen. Andy and Prue came walking into the kitchen. Prue was holding Andrea and Andy was holding Ava.

"Good morning" Prue said cheerfully.

"Someone's happy" Phoebe said.

"Let me see the ring" Piper said excitedly.

Prue held out her left hand.

"It looks so pretty on you" Piper said.

"Thank you" Prue said.

"So, I don't want to spoil the moment but Leo and I want to tell you guys that with everything that happened with the Elders, we want to move the wedding up" Piper said. "We want to have it next week"

"Next week" Phoebe said. "Don't you need to plan everything?"

"I've got it all set, I don't want a big wedding anymore. All I need is Leo, my sisters, and my soon to be brother in law" Piper said.

"Then next week it is" Prue said. "Do you need any help planning it?"

"If you don't mind" Piper said. "Maybe it will give ideas for your wedding"

"Well Phoebe should help to if she wants. I know, we should have a sister day soon" Prue said.

"What about Friday?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to work" Prue said. "I have that photo shoot"

"How about Saturday?" Piper asked. "Wait, I have to go back to the club"

"Sunday" Phoebe said. "If you have something going, too bad, cancel it"

"Sunday it is" Prue said. "Now, Phoebe I believe you have a class to get to and Andy you have to get to work"

"It's a sister, mother, and calendar all in one" Phoebe said.

"Funny, now go, you can't be late again" Prue said. "You too Andy"

"Bye everyone" Phoebe said.

"Bye" everyone said.

"Bye" Andy said.

"Wait" Prue said. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Andy kissed Prue.

"Don't be asking me for a kiss" Phoebe said.

"Very funny" Prue said. "Now shoo"

"Okay, okay" Phoebe said. "I'm leaving. Come on Andy before she cuts off our heads"

Andy and Phoebe left.

"I actually have to go too" Leo said.

"Okay sweetie" Piper said.

Leo gave Piper a kiss and then orbed out.

"We are the luckiest women on Earth" Piper said.

"Not quite, but close" Prue said.

Piper realized something.

"Where are your crutches?" Piper asked.

"Well, I woke up this morning and the wound was almost gone" Prue lifted up her pant leg. "See"

Piper looked at the scar left by the wound. The scar resembled a triquetra.

"That's really weird" Piper said.

She lifted up her pant leg. Her wound too had faded to a scar that resembled a triquetra.

"I guess I don't need these" Piper said.

She placed her crutches on a wall and stood up.

"Did Leo do this?" Prue asked.

"I don't think so; there wouldn't have been a scar if he had"

"What happened, then?"

"I don't know" Piper said.

She looked at Prue's face. The bruise was still there.

"I know, I couldn't figure out why it was still there too" Prue said. "Whoever or whatever healed our legs should have at least had the courtesy to get rid of this giant, ugly bruise"

"It'll go away soon" Piper said. "Apparently nobody noticed that you didn't have crutches"

"Andy already knew, Leo looked preoccupied, and Phoebe never notices anything" Prue said. "You don't look so good, are you okay?"

"My stomach has been upset lately" Piper said.

Prue thought for a second.

"Are you…you know…late?" Prue asked.

"Yes" Piper said. "Do you think…?"

"You might be pregnant" Prue said. "In all honesty I have to tell you something too. I have had one serious craving for pickles dipped in chocolate and I threw up this morning"

"I think we better go to the store" Piper said.

"Good idea" Prue said.

They loaded up the girls and headed to the store. Then they came back to the manor to take the tests.

"Okay" Prue said coming out of the bathroom. "Now we just have to wait"

"Can you imagine, both of us pregnant, Phoebe would go insane" Piper said.

"I don't know, being pregnant and having twin one year olds. I think I would go insane" Prue said.

"Hey, Andy would have to deal with your crankiness now" Piper said.

"Well let's see how cranky you are when you're pregnant" Prue said. "When you can't see your feet and it feels like you're one hundred pounds heavier than usual then you get really cranky"

Prue looked at the clock.

"Okay, you ready?" Prue said.

"How about you look at mine and I'll look at yours" Piper said.

"Deal" Prue said.

She picked up Piper's test and Piper picked up hers.

"You're pregnant!" they both shouted.

Piper and Prue hugged each other. Piper was crying but Prue had a worried look on her face.

"I'm hungry" Prue said. "I'm going to make something in the kitchen"

"I'll come to" Piper said. "When should we tell the guys?"

"I don't know" Prue said.

They went down to the kitchen. A demon shimmered in behind Prue as she was getting out some pickles.

"Demon!" Piper yelled.

"Girls!" Prue yelled.

All of the sudden a huge electricity ball formed around the girls, protecting them.

"What the heck?" Piper said.

"It must be part of their powers" Prue said. "Keep the shield up, girls"

She threw the demon into the wall. Three more demons shimmered in.

"This just isn't our day" Prue said.

A demon chanted something in Latin.

Prue and Piper fell unconscious. The demons shimmered off with them.

"Ouch!" Phoebe exclaimed.

She had been walking on the campus to her class when she felt a searing pain on her leg. She lifted up her pant leg.

"What the…" Phoebe stuttered.

On her leg was a glowing triquetra.

She touched it and got a premonition.

_Piper and Prue were in the kitchen. The girls had an electricity ball protecting them. Prue had thrown a demon into a wall. Three others appeared. One chanted something in Latin. Prue and Piper fell unconscious. The demons shimmered out with them._

"Oh no" Phoebe said.

She ran behind a bush.

"Leo" Phoebe said quietly.

Nobody showed up.

"Leo" Phoebe said louder.

There was no response. She pulled out her cell phone and called Andy's cell phone. She ran to the car and started heading to the manor. While she was driving to tried Darryl's phone.

"Hello?" Darryl said.

"It's Phoebe. Can I talk to Andy for a sec" Phoebe said.

"I'd like to too, he was supposed to be here an hour ago" Darryl said.

"Shit, Darryl I've got to go" Phoebe said hanging up.

She arrived at the manor and ran into the kitchen. Ava and Andrea were still in their shield crying.

"Its okay, Aunt Phoebe's here" Phoebe said.

The girls put their shield down. Phoebe picked them up and took them too the attic. She put them in their playpen and walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"I have no idea what I'm looking for" Phoebe said aloud.

Ava squealed loudly. Phoebe looked up. Ava was using her telekinesis to make the scrying crystal float.

"Good idea Ava" Phoebe said grabbing the crystal and a map.

She tried scrying for her sisters. Nothing happened.

"Well it was a good idea" Phoebe said.

She went back over to the Book of Shadows. It flipped to a page.

"Wedlov, a demon who attacks engaged or married women and puts then in a coma when he feeds on their love. The only thing that wakes them from the coma is their true love's kiss. Which is why he captures the men and keeps them in a different plane until their love is dead. What a great guy" Phoebe said sarcastically. "And there's no vanquish, what a surprise"

Phoebe sat down on the sofa in the attic.

"The first thing I need to do is find Leo and Andy. They're the only ones who can help Piper and Prue. I need a whitelighter" Phoebe said out loud.

She sat there thinking for a second. She got up.

"Somebody! I need a whitelighter or anyone good who can sense people" Phoebe yelled to the ceiling.

There was no response.

"Oh I see, you can call us whenever you're in trouble, but when we need help, no you're no where to be found" Phoebe said.

"Okay, I guess I'll make up a spell" Phoebe said. "First I have to get someone to take care of you too"

Phoebe went and called Sheila, who said she could take care of the girls. She picked them up and took them to her house. Phoebe made some potions to fend off any demons she might find. Then she recited the spell she had made up.

"My sisters are lying somewhere. This spell I use to find their men who care. This is my cause, take me too my soon to be brother in…" Phoebe was cut off by someone trying to orb in.

All they did was bounce back.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked.

A demon shimmered in. Phoebe was about to throw a potion at him.

"Wait!" the demon said. "I carry a message for the side of good. There is a disturbance, Wedlov is not working with evil anymore; he has killed the Triad. We suggest forming an alliance to save both sides. This is not a trick, if we do not destroy him, he will destroy the world, both good and evil along with it"

"Who is this message from?" Phoebe asked.

"I am sworn to secrecy just get this message to the Elders" the demon said. "We need an answer soon"

The demon shimmered away.

"First it was I had to save my sisters and their fiancés now it's I have to save the world" Phoebe said. "You guys better help me now unless you feel like dying"

A handsome young man orbed in.

"Thank god, I was beginning to think I was going to have to do this alone, and trust me, that would have been disastrous" Phoebe said. "So who are you?"

"I'm Ryan" the man said. "I've been sent to help you; I'm a friend of Leo's"

"Phoebe" Phoebe said sticking her hand out to shake his hand.

They shook hands.

"Now since we've had the introductions, we should work on saving the world" Phoebe said. "I was thinking we need to get my sisters, which would involve getting Andy and Leo first. Then after we get them, we use the power of three and the power from the Twins of the Elements. I am not working with evil unless it's absolutely necessary" Phoebe said.

"The power of three and the Twins of the Elements may not be enough" Ryan said. "Plus it's risky. If we lose you too, then it's all over for both sides"

"We can't just sit here. Staying at the manor is suicide; we need the power of three to do anything, which is why I'm getting Leo and Andy first. Now you can either come along or stay here, it's your choice" Phoebe said.

"I can't go to the underworld" Ryan said. "It's against the rules"

"Well we're either going to die or save the world, so either way it's not going to matter"

"Do you have potions to protect you?" Ryan asked.

"Right here" Phoebe said pointing to her pocket.

"Then let's go" Ryan said.

"All right. My sisters are lying somewhere. Take me to their men who care. This is my cause, take us to my soon to be brother in laws"

Ryan and Phoebe disappeared and reappeared in a small hallway.

"I don't see them" Ryan said.

"Well no duh" Phoebe said, "We should look around"

"You look down there, I'll look in here" Phoebe said pointing to a big room that led to more rooms.

"I don't think we should split up, you'll need me to orb you out if something happens" Ryan said.

"Fine, then we'll both look in here" Phoebe said.

She walked into the room.

"They've got to be here somewhere the spell said take me to them" Phoebe said. "Ow!"

Phoebe lifted up her pant leg to see that the triquetra was glowing again.

"Not again" Phoebe said. "Do the Elders know where I got this from?"

"They don't even know you have it, what is it?" Ryan said.

"I don't know, this morning when I was walking on the campus I felt a searing in my leg. I lifted up my pant leg and I had a scar shaped like a triquetra and it was glowing. Then when I touched it I got a premonition of the demons taking my sisters" Phoebe said.

"Maybe you should touch it again, it might give you another premonition" Ryan said.

Phoebe touched it, nothing happened.

"I've got nothing" Phoebe said.

She started walking towards a room.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know; I just feel like they might be over here" Phoebe said.

Ryan followed her. She opened a door. In the room was Leo and Andy. They were in a crystal cage.

"Would you like to explain why I was arriving at the police station and a giant demon appeared and took me here" Andy said.

"I will in a minute" Phoebe said. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Leo said.

"Who's that?' Andy said pointing to Ryan.

"A whitelighter the Elders sent to help me, cause we have to save to the world" Phoebe said.

"Save the world? From what?" Andy asked.

"A demon named Wedlov" Phoebe said. "Hey, Ryan says he's a friend of yours, Leo"

"Yeah he is, but I think he hasn't told you something yet" Leo said.

"She doesn't need to know that, I'm here to help until Wedlov is gone, then they'll never see me again" Ryan said.

"You know what, right now I don't care" Phoebe said.

She kicked a crystal away, releasing Andy and Leo.

"We have to find Prue and Piper, they're in big trouble right now" Phoebe said. "Anyone have any ideas on how to find them?"

"Why don't we go back to the manor" Leo said. "There might be a spell to help find them"

They tried to orb out but bounced back.

"I told you they'd try to escape" someone said from behind them.

"You've studied them well, Belthazor" Wedlov said. "Now would you like to kill them?"


	24. Chapter 24

Keep in mind that when Cole is in Belthazor form Phoebe doesn't know who he is. Also I made a mistake when I brought Andy back. I said everyone in the manor would be the only ones who knew that Andy had died, but Rodriguez knows Andy died too because he killed him. It doesn't make sense right now why I'm telling you this but by the end of the chapter it will. This chapter is really short but I'll update soon.

"This is great" Phoebe said sarcastically. "I knew it was too easy. I'm assuming you're Wedlov"

"Very good" Wedlov said. "It's too bad you weren't smart enough to save your sisters"

"You're lying" Phoebe said. "They aren't dead yet"

"You don't know that for sure now do you" Wedlov said. "Belthazor, kill them"

Ryan formed a spiked electricity ball and threw it at Belthazor when he took a step towards them. He hardly moved.

"I thought you were a whitelighter" Phoebe said.

"I am, kind of, I'll explain later" Ryan said.

Belthazor formed an energy ball. Ryan formed another spiked electricity ball. They collided causing both sides to be thrown backwards.

"Oww" Phoebe said getting up. "Is Andy okay?"

"Gee thanks for asking about us" Ryan said as Leo and he were getting up.

"You guys can't die" Phoebe said.

"I'm fine" Andy said. "You think that's the first time I've been thrown into something"

"Yeah but one of those times you died" Phoebe said.

"Don't remind me" Andy said. "Where'd the demons go?"

Phoebe looked around.

"What should we do?" Ryan asked.

"We really need to get to Piper and Prue" Phoebe said. "If we don't soon it will be too late"

"What's going on?" Andy asked. "Why did he say they're dead?"

"That demon was Wedlov. He captures engaged or married women and feeds on their love, causing them to be put in a deep coma. The only thing that wakes them from the coma is a kiss from their true love. What I can't figure out is why didn't he just kill you so you could never wake them up?"

"Because then their love for them would be masked by the pain of their love's death. Even unconscious they would be able to sense the death of their soulmate" Ryan said.

"So that means Andy and Leo would of sensed if Prue and Piper had died" Phoebe said.

"If that's their soulmate, yes" Ryan said.

"Well they are so that means they're not dead yet" Phoebe said irritated.

Just then Andrea and Ava appeared by Andy.

"What are you girls doing here, I told you to stay with Sheila" Phoebe said.

Andrea and Ava held on to Andy's legs.

"They probably sensed something was wrong" Leo said. "They might be able to take us to Piper and Prue; they've taken us to Prue before"

"Yeah, but Prue got really upset that we let them fight demons" Phoebe said.

"I think if this works and we save the world she can make an exception" Ryan said. "Their magic should be able to break through the force field.

"Okay everyone grab hands" Phoebe said.

"Ava and Andrea can you girls take us to mommy and Aunt Piper" Andy said.

They disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared in a small cavern where Piper and Prue laid.

"They probably are protected by something" Phoebe said.

"How can we get to them?" Andy said.

"Try using the girls" Ryan said. "If whatever is keeping us from them involves electricity then they should be able to control it"

"I know a way to find out what's blocking us" Phoebe said. "The barrier between my sisters and me; let me now see"

A wall of electricity became visible around Piper and Prue.

"Bingo" Phoebe said. "Now how do we get the girls to disable it?"

"Girls see that big wall. If you touch it then you get an ouchie. Can you get rid of it for Daddy?" Andy asked.

Andrea babbled something. Ava and she turned to the wall. Ava and she stared at it for a few seconds. Finally they disabled it.

"You have two incredibly smart girls" Phoebe said.

"They had you guys raising them for the first year of their life" Andy said.

"But they had their dad watching over them too" Phoebe said. "And they share your genes too, so don't give all the credit to us"

Andy and Leo walked over to where Prue and Piper were. Firs Andy kissed Prue. She woke up. Then Leo kissed Piper. She wouldn't wake up.

"What's wrong, why isn't she waking up?" Leo asked panicked.

The marks on Prue and Phoebe's legs started burning again.

"She's dying" Phoebe said.

"Try kissing her and then healing her" Prue said.

Leo kissed her again and then tried to heal her. She sat up and took a deep breath of air.

"What happened?" Piper said. "I felt really light like I was floating and then I was here"

"We almost lost you" Leo said.

"And we might lose everyone if we don't start trying to fix this" Ryan said.

"Fix what?" Prue asked.

"The demon who took Piper and you, Wedlov, has gone power crazy. He killed the Triad and is out to destroy both sides and the world" Phoebe said. "I came up with a plan to stop him. We can combine the power of three and the power of the Twins of the Elements to destroy him"

"But I don't think that would be enough to destroy him, demons are afraid of him, that's got to make him extremely powerful" Ryan said.

"Isn't there a spell in the Book of Shadows to call on the power of the Halliwell line? Couldn't we use that?" Prue asked.

"I think we better get to the manor and come up with a plan" Piper said. "There's one thing you guys have yet to notice though; Prue and I aren't using crutches because we woke up this morning and the wounds had healed. The even weirder thing is that both of us now have this"

Piper and Prue pulled up their pant legs and showed them the scar.

"Did you heal us Leo?" Piper asked.

"No" Leo said.

"Guys I have something just as weird to show you" Phoebe said lifting her pant leg. "I didn't even have a wound"

"How could we've of got these?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but after we save the world I'll have Leo ask the Elders for you Ryan said. "Right now Leo and I haven't been able to orb so we need to use Ava and Andrea to get out of here"

Prue picked up Ava and Andy picked up Andrea. Everyone else grabbed on to each others hands.

"Girls, can you take everyone home please?" Prue said.

Everyone was taken back to the manor. They reappeared in the attic. They went over to look at the Book of Shadows.

"If we use the spell for calling on the power of the Halliwell line and then we use our power and the girls' power, it might work" Phoebe said.

"What if it doesn't work and we're caught defenseless?" Piper said. "I think we should have a back up plan"

"We don't have time, every second we use to figure out a plan is another second he uses to make his plan better" Phoebe said. "We need to stop him before it's too late"

"Guys" Prue said.

"But if we go in with a plan that fails then we don't get a second chance" Piper said ignoring Prue.

"But if…" Phoebe was cut off by Prue.

"Guys!" Prue yelled. She pointed to in front of them. "We have a very big problem"

Phoebe and Piper looked at where she was pointing. Every single demon they had ever faced was standing in front of them.

"Crap!" Piper said. "What do we do?"

"Freeze all of the demons that freeze. Leo take Andy and the girls up there" Prue said spotting the darklighter who had shot Leo and Rodriguez.

Piper freezed all of the demons she could.

"We might need the girls" Phoebe said.

"I can't risk it" Prue said. "Leo now!"

Leo orbed out with Andy and the girls. Prue sent some of the demons flying backwards. Ryan threw spiked electricity balls at the demons.

"What the hell is he?" Prue yelled.

"I don't know; he said he'd tell us later" Phoebe said.

Some of the demons unfroze. One threw Piper into a wall. She was knocked unconscious.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

She felt for a pulse.

"She's okay, just out cold" Phoebe said.

"Okay, Phoebe I need you to say the spell to fast forward time" Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because if every demon we ever vanquished is here then Tempus is too and he can keep resetting the day"

Phoebe said the spell to fast forward time and Tempus burst into flames. Ryan sent a spiked electricity ball at Rodriguez and the darklighter, vanquishing them.

"Quick the spell for the woogyman" Prue said.

Phoebe said the woogyman spell.

"How about kill Nicholas spell" Prue said. "She tried to hold him off with her power but it wasn't working"

Phoebe quickly said the spell.

"Okay, need any other spell?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but we need Piper for the power of three spell for Jeremy" Prue said.

"That I can't do" Phoebe said. "We need someone to heal her, Ryan?"

Ryan went over to heal Piper.

"Okay someone, help!" Prue yelled.

The demons Phoebe, Piper, and Andy had vanquished when Prue was in labor were now attacking Prue.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

"What's taking so long?" Phoebe asked as Ryan was healing Piper.

"I'm healing more then one person" Ryan said.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank for all of the reviews I appreciate them a lot. I have no idea what the name of the newspaper Phoebe works for is. I know I know it but I can't seem to think of it right now. I don't know if I'll put Paige in the story. Personally I never liked Paige but I don't know if I'll put her in the story. I'm starting to think about if I should do a sequel or not. Review and tell me if you want one so I can start thinking and writing down ideas. If I do one it's probably going to start with the births of Piper and Prue's kids.

"Did you just say more than one?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I think Piper's pregnant" Ryan said. "The Elders are really going to throw a fit"

"Okay people, I know this is a surprise but I really need some help over here" Prue said.

Nobody did anything

"I'm pregnant too, now get over here!" Prue exclaimed.

"What!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Piper and I were in the kitchen yesterday. I already suspected I was pregnant because I was craving pickles dipped in chocolate. She told me she wasn't feeling good and I asked her if she was late. She said yes and I told her she might be pregnant. We decided to go to the store to get pregnancy tests. When we got home and took them they were positive" Prue said while fighting off the demons.

"Geez, lay off of Andy" Phoebe said.

"That's gross" Prue said.

"Well it's true" Phoebe said. "Does Andy or Leo know?"

"Between getting kidnapped and facing every demon we've ever vanquished we haven't had time" Prue said.

Piper woke up.

"When were you going tell us you were pregnant?" Phoebe asked.

"Whenever Prue did" Piper said.

"Okay guys, vanquish first, argue later" Prue said. "First Jeremy"

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free" the Charmed Ones said.

Jeremy burst into flames.

"We didn't vanquish those demons" Piper said pointing to the ones that were guarding Prue when she was in labor.

"While we have to now" Prue said.

Ryan threw spiked electricity balls at the demons.

"Oh crap" Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I really have to puke" Prue said clutching her hand to her mouth.

"Perfect timing" Phoebe said sarcastically. "Can you hold it for a second? There's no way you can get through all of the demons"

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo orbed in.

"I heard everything" Leo said. "Come on Prue"

Leo orbed her to the bathroom downstairs.

In the attic Piper, Ryan, and Phoebe were fighting off the demons.

"Okay only a few more left" Piper said. "Then off to bigger problems"

Ryan threw spiked electricity balls at the last few demons. They exploded.

Prue came back upstairs with Leo.

"Ugh, I didn't miss this" Prue said.

"You're pregnant!" Leo said going over to Piper and giving her a kiss.

"Can someone go get my fiancé and children" Prue said sitting down.

"I'll go get them" Ryan said. "So, if you saw this then the Elders did too right?"

"Yeah" Leo said. "Amazingly they said it was fine if it didn't keep me from my work"

"Hmm" Ryan said noticing Prue was running back to the bathroom. "I better go get Andy"

"Back to saving the world for a second" Phoebe said. "I'm pretty sure using the spell, the power of three, and Ava and Andrea will work so we better try it"

"Okay" Piper said. "We'll just wait for Prue though"

Ryan orbed in with Andy and the girls.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom" Andy said.

"Don't touch her, she'll yell at you" Phoebe said.

"Thanks for the warning" Andy said walking off.

"So Leo, are you looking forward to this?" Phoebe said.

"Hey, I won't be as bad" Piper said.

"So you say" Phoebe said.

Prue came walking back into the room.

"Okay, now we're going to summon Wedlov" Phoebe said. "Feel like vanquishing a demon, Prue?"

"Not really, but I will anyway" Prue said. "Andy, stay by Leo or Ryan so they can orb you out if necessary"

She took Ava and Andrea's hands.

"Can you girls help us vanquish a mean demon?" Prue asked.

Ava squealed.

"Okay, I think that's a yes" Phoebe said.

"Okay crystal cage ready?" Prue asked.

"Ready" Piper said placing the crystal down.

"Pheebs, say the spell" Prue said.

Phoebe said the summoning spell.

Wedlov appeared in the crystal cage.

"Quick the spell for the Halliwell line" Piper said.

Prue said the spell for calling the powers of the Halliwell line. Then they all recited the vanquishing spell Phoebe made for Wedlov. He exploded.

"That was easy" Phoebe said.

"Too easy" Piper said.

They thought for a second.

"Didn't you say something about a demon named Belthazor?" Prue said.

"Yeah he was working…with Wedlov" Phoebe said. "Great"

"Can't we take a break from this for the night" Prue said. "We've been fighting demons for two days straight"

"I think so otherwise we're going to overwork ourselves" Piper said. "And I need to set up a doctor's appointment"

"So do I" Prue said. "I think we all need to go to bed"

"Same here" Phoebe said. "But I have one question. What are you?"

Phoebe turned to Ryan.

"I guess I owe an explanation. I really am a whitelighter, well half whitelighter. My father was a whitelighter and my mother was half witch, half demon. This makes me ¼ demon, ¼ witch, and ½ whitelighter. Weird combination I know. The Elders found out about my birth and took me away. They were going to take away all of my powers and make me human but they realized that if I was good then I could be of use. They raised me up there and made me a whitelighter but I also went undercover and got them information. Now they have assigned me a charge, actually two, Ava and Andrea. Since I have an active power they figured I could protect them. Now Leo doesn't have to keep orbing them up there" Ryan said.

"Wow" Phoebe said. "I thought my life was complicated"

"This is great though, now the girls have someone besides us protecting them" Prue said.

"I'm going to go to bed now" Piper said.

"Me too" Phoebe said.

"I've got to go back up there" Ryan said.

"Everyone head to bed" Phoebe said.

Piper and Leo went to their room. Phoebe went to her room. Prue and Andy took Ava and Andrea to the nursery. They changed the girls into their pajamas and put them in their cribs.

"Just think" Andy said. "In nine months we're going to have another one"

"Yeah" Prue said. "It'll be different though, more kids then parents"

"We'll have your sisters and Leo and now Ryan" Andy said putting his arms around Prue.

"Yeah but Piper and Leo will have their own little bundle of trouble. Not to mention it will be their first and you see how spoiled our firsts are"

"But that still leaves Phoebe and you'll have me this time" Andy said.

"I know" Prue said. "We should go to bed"

"Yeah" Andy said.

They went into their room and went to bed.

"Going to sleep?" Leo asked.

"Yeah" Piper said. "So…are you happy…you know…about the baby?"

"Extremely happy" Leo said. "And a little nervous"

"Me too" Piper said.

Leo kissed Piper's cheek.

"Just think though, it's going to be the luckiest kid ever. With a mom as beautiful and wonderful as you"

"Don't forget his wonderful daddy" Piper said.

Leo laughed.

"I think we should sleep" Leo said.

"Me too" Piper said.

They went got into bed.

"Good night sweetie, good night baby" Leo said.

"We say good night" Piper said.

Leo fell asleep

Later on that night Prue was looking out the attic window. She couldn't sleep so she had made herself some tea and brought it up to the attic.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Piper asked coming into the attic.

"Nope" Prue said taking a sip of her tea.

"I was too nervous" Piper said.

"About what?"

"About being a mom"

"Why? You'll be a great mom" Prue said.

"Easy for you to say, you are a mom"

Prue half laughed.

"Believe me that does not help calm your nerves"

"Is something bothering you? You seem kind of distant" Piper said.

"I don't know I've just been thinking. Be honest with me. When you hear of a girl who's been in an abusive relationship do you think she was stupid for not telling anyone?"

"No, I think she was probably to scared or that she was so brave that she did it to protect the people she loves"

"But if she couldn't protect herself from someone human, how could she protect her daughters and unborn baby from something even worse" Prue said.

"Because she's stronger than she thinks" Phoebe said walking into the room. "And she needs to realize that what has happened was never her fault. That everything in the past that has happened, is not her fault"

"I didn't mean to wake you guys up" Prue said.

"I couldn't fall asleep anyway" Phoebe said. "So I take it you guys are nervous?"

"How'd you guess?" Piper said.

"Oh, I don't know, being awake at three in the morning" Phoebe said. "You guys are and will be the best moms ever; after all look how well you guys raised me"

"Now I'm nervous" Prue said laughing.

"Hey" Phoebe said.

"You know Phoebe, you're really good at this psychology stuff" Prue said.

"Yeah you should be a psychologist or something" Piper said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Phoebe said. "Because when I graduate in a couple of months, I've been offered a job. I've been asked to be the advice columnist for the Bay Area News"

"That's great!" Piper said.

"I'm so proud of you" Prue said hugging Phoebe. "Okay since you've presented this news I think it would be a good time to present an idea of mine. I didn't want to do this because I new that we wouldn't have enough income coming into the manor. I think I should quit my job. I know I haven't had it for a while but now that Andy's back to working and Phoebe's soon to be working, I really want to stay home with the girls. I could handle the kids and the demons. I find that I'm taking so much time off at work that it's almost like I don't work there"

"Do you really want to do this?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I can even take care of your little one sometimes" Prue said.

"Wow, I never pictured you as a housewife by choice" Phoebe said.

"Not a housewife; just a mom who doesn't work" Prue said.

"Okay, we're fine with it. As long as you want to do it and don't feel like you have to do it" Piper said.

"I want to"

"Okay" Phoebe said. "So is anyone actually tired?"

"No, but I'm really really hungry" Prue said.

"Let me guess; pickles dipped in chocolate?" Phoebe said.

"Bingo" Prue said. "Anyone else want to join me in my late night snack?"

"I will" Piper said.

"Me too" Phoebe said. "Although not the pickles in chocolate"

As they were about to go downstairs Patty appeared.

"You're not another demon are you?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"No, I'm here to see my beautiful girls" Patty said.

"Mom" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Can I have a hug?" Patty said.

Phoebe, Prue, and Piper walked over and hugged her. Andy walked in holding Ava.

"Hi Patty" Andy said. "I couldn't find you Prue so I went to the nursery to see if you were there. When I got there this little girl had somehow gotten out of her crib and was playing with a toy"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your crib, missy" Prue said going over to Andy and taking Ava. "She's more like Phoebe everyday"

"Well Ava should take that as a compliment" Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"Here let me see my beautiful little granddaughter" Patty said.

Prue handed Ava to Patty.

"Was Andrea awake?" Prue asked.

"She will be when she senses Ava is gone" Andy said.

The twins were inseparable. Wherever Ava went Andrea went and vice versa. If one was gone for more than a couple minutes the other one would sense it and go to wherever the other one was.

Just as Andy had said that Andrea appeared with her teddy bear.

"Hey sweetie" Prue said.

Prue noticed Andy yawning.

"Go back to bed" Prue said. "I can put the girls back down"

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Yes" Prue said. "Good night"

"Good night" Andy said going back to bed.

"Can we carrying on this conversation in the kitchen, I am really hungry" Prue said.

"Of course" Patty said.

Prue scooped Andrea into her arms and they went downstairs to the kitchen. They put the girls in the height chairs. Prue started getting the pickles and chocolate out.

"I've missed you girls so much" Patty said. "I came down here tonight as a gift for the babies"

"They're not born yet" Piper said.

"Yes, but the Elders decided they owed you" Patty said. "Which is why I can stay for all of this week, which would mean I can be here for Piper's wedding? Also whenever Prue and Andy decide on a wedding date, I'll be allowed to come down for theirs"

"This is great!" Piper exclaimed. "But wait, we have to vanquish Belthazor"

"We can do that Tuesday and you can have your wedding Saturday" Phoebe said.

"But things always go wrong when we vanquish demons, what if it's not as easy as we think" Piper said.

"Calm down, Piper" Prue said. "If something goes wrong then we can move your wedding"

"It's not the wedding I'm talking about, we don't know how powerful Belthazor is, what if one of us gets hurt or worse" Piper said.

"I won't let any of you get hurt" Patty said. "And that's final"

"Mom, you don't have to help us vanquish the demon" Prue said.

"I want to" Patty said. "End of discussion"

There was silence for a minute.

"I never thought I say this but that looks kind of good" Piper said looking at Prue eating the pickles in chocolate.

"Geez, look at what I have to deal with" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I've eaten worse. With Prue it was ice cream with mustard. Piper was mashed potatoes and strawberry jelly. And you, Phoebe, were pizza with blueberries" Patty said.

"The sad thing is I think Prue tried all of that when she was pregnant with the twins" Phoebe said.

"I did not" Prue said.

"Yes you did, Piper and were so disgusted" Phoebe said.

"Yes we were but now I understand why she ate that stuff" Piper said.

"I told you. Food has an incredibly different taste when you're pregnant" Prue said.

"Hey who were you the biggest with?" Piper asked while eating a pickle.

"Phoebe" Patty said. "She was 8 pounds 11 ounces when she was born. The doctor said she was the loudest screamer they had ever heard"

"That didn't change" Prue said.

"I take offense" Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"Piper was definitely the quietest. She was rarely cried and from the time she was two you couldn't keep her out of the kitchen" Patty said. "And Prue was stubborn. You were very tiny but that didn't stop you from standing up to people. I remember in kindergarten when I was called because you had kicked a kid for making fun of you"

"I remember that, he kept saying Andy was my boyfriend" Prue said.

"How awkward is it that his now the father of your three children?" Phoebe said.

"Not that awkward, I introduced her to Andy when she was a week old" Patty said. "Piper kept freezing him so much though that I was worried she was going to get caught"

"Well now Piper has another man to freeze" Phoebe said laughing.

"That's gross" Prue said.

"Hey when she first met him…" Phoebe said.

"Okay changing subjects" Piper said.

The Andrea had fallen asleep in her height chair.

"I'm going to go put them to bed" Prue said.

She lifted Ava out of the height chair and sat her on the floor. Then she picked up Andrea. She took Ava's hand and took them to the nursery.

"Okay I'm going to go to bed because I have to go to P3 early to check on some stuff" Piper said. "Mom, do you sleep?"

"Yes I sleep" Patty said. "I can sleep on the couch, you go to bed"

"Mom you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch, take my room" Phoebe said.

"No, you have class tomorrow" Patty said. "You need your sleep. Now both of you go to bed"

Piper put the pickles and chocolate back.

"Good night girls; I love you" Patty said.

"Good night Mom" Piper said.

"Good night" Phoebe said.

They went upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay originally I was going to have, like five more chapters but now I'll only have two more. In the next chapter I've explained why it's ending so sudden. Now Chapter 28 will be my last chapter.

Prue was sitting in the nursery rocking Ava.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away" Prue sung softly rocking Ava.

She fell asleep.

"I used to sing that to you" Patty said coming in the room.

"I know" Prue said. "I sung it Phoebe whenever she had a bad dream. I figured if it put her to sleep it might work for Ava"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thank you" Patty said.

"For what?" Prue asked.

"For being there for your sisters" Patty said.

"They didn't get a chance to be with you, I did. I wanted to give them a chance to know you too" Prue said.

"You did a great job raising them, and now you'll do a great job raising your children" Patty said.

"I hope so" Prue said.

She decided to lay Ava in her crib.

"I know how much it hurts for you right now" Patty said. "But I want you to know that you have friends and family who love you very much. You may not trust yourself right now, but you have lots of people you think you are the one of the bravest people they know"

Prue stood quietly by Ava's crib.

"The must important person to forgive in this situation is you. You can forgive every single person but it won't matter until you forgive yourself"

"I don't know how" Prue said softly. "How can I forgive myself for letting someone treat me like dirt? Everyone thought I was the stubborn Prue. That I wouldn't let anyone hurt me and my family, that I was invincible. I let them think that when really I wasn't that at all. I let them down, I let my family down"

"You didn't let anyone down. For a long time you had the courage to stand up to him and say he couldn't control you. Then when Phoebe was in danger of being hurt you took a bullet in the leg. After all of that when all of your family was in danger you had the courage to kill him" Patty said. "That was the brave Prue everyone knows of and as for being invincible, well nobody is invincible"

Prue hugged Patty.

"You should go to bed. I have a feeling your man is waiting for you" Patty said.

"Good night, Mom" Prue said.

"Good night" Patty said.

The next morning.

"Andy's nominated for cooking breakfast again" Phoebe said. "Piper's upstairs puking her guts out"

"So is Prue" Andy added.

"You know I'm not so hungry anymore" Leo said.

"I'll make breakfast" Patty said.

"Hand over the saltine crackers" Piper said coming into the kitchen.

"They're mine" Prue said coming in behind her.

Phoebe gave them each a box.

"I'm going to get straight to business. Last night I was looking in the Book of Shadows and I found the vanquish for Belthazor needs some of his flesh" Prue said.

"Yum yum" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I know but I was thinking that after your classes this morning we could use the summoning spell and get some of it so we can make the potion. That way we can vanquish him tomorrow" Prue said.

"Since we're going to need all three of us I'm going to go to the club and get someone to be there for me today and tomorrow" Piper said. "But wait until I come back to summon him"

"Leo how much do the Elders know about Belthazor?" Prue asked.

"He's an upper level demon you works for the Triad but I'm guessing now if it's true that Wedlov killed the Triad then if he worked for him there's a bounty on his head" Leo said.

"So we're not the only ones who want him dead?" Piper asked.

"Then why are we going after him? I mean can't we just let evil kill evil" Phoebe asked.

"He might try to attack you guys. Killing the Charmed Ones would definitely win him back and take the bounty of his head" Leo said.

"Why is it if anyone kills us they're instantly loved yet when we kill powerful demons almost every day we're hated?" Phoebe said.

Patty laughed.

"You know I can help you vanquish him too" Patty said.

"No, we should be able to vanquish him" Phoebe said. "You should relax"

"I have all the time in the world to relax; what do you think I do up there?" Patty said.

"Still we feel wrong about making you work and if I didn't feel like puking I wouldn't let you cook" Piper said.

"Well you just sit there, I can take care of everything" Patty said. "I remember being pregnant and it wasn't pleasant"

"Tell me about it" Prue said.

"I've got to go to work" Andy said. "I'm just going to pick up some breakfast"

"Okay" Prue said.

Andy kissed Prue's cheek.

"Hey, I have a doctor's at 3:30, can you make it?" Prue asked.

"I'll try" Andy said.

"Be careful" Prue said.

"I will" Andy said. "Bye"

"Bye" Prue said.

Andy left.

"Okay, breakfast is ready" Patty said setting down a tray of blueberry pancakes.

"Yum" Phoebe said taking a pancake.

"Ewe" Piper said.

"I'm with Piper" Prue said.

"I think they look delicious" Leo said.

"I'm sure they are when you're not pregnant" Prue said. "For the next four months this is my best friend"

She held up the box of saltine crackers.

"Me too" Piper said.

"These are the best pancakes ever" Phoebe said. "No offense Piper"

"None taken" Piper said. "I had to inherit my cooking talent from someone"  
Prue took two pancakes and cut them up into small pieces for the girls. She placed the pancakes in front of the girls.

"Within five seconds they will throw that at someone" Prue said.

Andrea got ready to throw a piece.

"No. Those are to eat. They go from the height chair to your mouth, do you understand me?" Prue said.

Andrea put the piece down.

"Thank you" Prue said. "They think they need to throw everything"

"Wait until they're two" Piper said. "I pity you and Andy"

Phoebe finished her pancake.

"I'm going to go to class" Phoebe said.

"I'll walk you to the door, I'm going quick go to the club" Piper said. "Do you want to come Leo?"

"Sure" Leo said getting up.

"I'd like to see the club sometime" Patty said.

"Can you go in public?" Piper asked.

"I won't be seen by anyone but you" Patty said.

"Do you want to come?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Patty said.

"I'm going to stay here with the girls" Prue said.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "You go see the club"

"Okay" Patty said.

They left.

Prue waited till the girls finished eating and took them up in the attic. She looked in the Book of Shadows for Belthazor again.

_If he's half human then he can be in human form. Prue thought. Phoebe said that Wedlov said he'd been studying us. What if he's someone we know?_

"Cole" Prue said out loud.

She got the phone and called Andy.

"Trudeau" Andy said answering the phone.

"It's me, can you do me a favor and run a search on Cole Turner" Prue said.

"Phoebe's boyfriend?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I think he might be Belthazor" Prue said.

"Prue, maybe you're just being protective" Andy said.

"Please just do it, if I'm wrong then I'll just forget it" Prue said.

"Okay I'll see what I can find" Andy said.

"Thank you" Prue said.

"You're welcome" Andy said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Prue said. "Bye"

She hung up the phone.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Prue said to herself.

Later on that day.

"I'm home!" Phoebe said coming in the door.

Piper and Prue came into the room with not so happy looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe maybe you should sit down" Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I asked Andy to do some research on Cole" Prue said.

"Geez, Prue, I told you he's a good person and he's not a demon" Phoebe said.

"The only Cole Turner in their database was born in 1901. There was no death article" Prue said.

"That must be a mistake" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, either Cole isn't really Cole or he's a demon. Either way he's lying to you" Piper said.

"It's a mistake, Cole wouldn't lie to me; he loves me" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it said in the Book of Shadows that Belthazor is half human. Which means he can probably be in human form. You said yourself that Wedlov said Belthazor had studied us well" Prue said.

"He's not Belthazor. How could you even of think that?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you don't know for sure that he's not Belthazor" Piper said.

"And you don't know that he is" Phoebe said. "You just want me to be alone for the rest of my life, Prue. Just because you couldn't save your beloved Andy doesn't mean you have to take it out on me"

She went to her room.

Prue sat down

"I didn't want it to be true" Prue said.

"I know" Piper said. "She didn't really mean what she said"

"Phoebe?" Patty said knocking on Phoebe's door.

"Come in" Phoebe said.

Patty opened the door.

"If you're here to try and convince me that Cole is Belthazor, you're wasting your time" Phoebe said. "I'm glad to see Prue has everyone turned against him"

"Phoebe she's only trying to protect you" Patty said.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Besides I don't need protecting from anything. Cole isn't a demon and he wouldn't lie to me"

"Maybe he isn't, but Prue found something that's kind of suspicious. The least you can do is consider the possibility that Cole hasn't been completely honest with you"

"But why would he lie to me?" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, honey" Patty said hugging Phoebe. "But right now you're sisters need your help summoning him"

Phoebe wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay" Phoebe said getting up. "Let's go get some demon flesh"

Patty smiled.

In the conservatory.

"I'm really sorry Prue" Phoebe said. "I didn't mean that, I was just upset that he would lie to me"

"I know" Prue said. "Come on let's go summon him. What should I do with the girls?"

"Why don't you call Ryan to take them?" Piper asked.

"Good idea" Prue said. "Ryan!"

"Yes" Ryan said orbing in.

"Can you take the girls somewhere safe? We're about to summon Belthazor" Prue said.

"Okay" Ryan said taking Ava and Andrea's hands.

"Bye girls" Prue said kissing their foreheads.

Ryan orbed them out.

"Okay, to the attic" Piper said.

They went to the attic and set up couches and tables to protect themselves.

"Okay ready guys?" Phoebe said.

"As ready as we can be" Piper said.

They read the summoning spell.

"Nothing happened" Piper said.

"Wait a second" Prue said.

The wind shifted.

"Here he comes" Phoebe said.

Belthazor appeared. Prue grabbed the dagger beside her. Piper tried freezing him, it didn't work.

"Freezing doesn't work" Piper said.

"Not a surprise" Prue said.

She telekinetically set him into the wall. Then she astral projected and got a piece of flesh. Belthazor formed an energy ball.

Prue went back to her body.

"Watch out" Prue said as the energy ball hit the sofa.

The sofa was blown into smithereens.

"That's never happened before" Phoebe said.

Belthazor threw an energy ball at Phoebe. Prue deflected it.

"I have an idea" Piper said. "Distract him well I get to the door"

Prue astral projected behind Belthazor.

"Over here" Prue said.

She astral projected somewhere else.

"What's the matter can't beat a witch?" Prue said smiling. "This is the almighty Belthazor"

Prue returned to her body.

Belthazor threw Prue into a wall. She was knocked unconscious.

"The person with the only active power has to get knocked unconscious" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Belthazor knocked Phoebe unconscious. Piper came into the room with Patty.

"Now Mom" Piper said.

They both tried to freeze him. It still didn't work. Belthazor shimmered away with Phoebe. Piper ran over to Prue.


	27. Chapter 27

I had a change in plans. There's only going to be one chapter after this. I know this kind of ends really sudden but since people have said they want sequel I'm going to do what I originally had as the ending as the beginning for the sequel. The last couple chapters are probably not my best and they're short but the sequel will be better I hope.

"Prue get up!" Piper said shaking her.

"Ow" Prue said sitting up slowly.

"He took Phoebe" Piper said.

"What!" Prue said. "So much for that doctor's appointment"

She stood up.

"Okay, we still have the flesh for the vanquishing potion" Prue said. "I'll start on the vanquishing potion. Piper try to find a spell to get to Belthazor"

"Why doesn't Piper help you, I'll look for the spell" Patty said.

"Okay" Prue said.

Piper and Prue went into the kitchen. They started making the potion.

"This is great" Prue said. "Can't we vanquish a demon without one of us getting kidnapped?"

"Nope" Piper said.

They kept working on the potion.

"Okay, last ingredient, pig's foot" Prue said.

They stared at it.

"I'm not putting it in, I'm a vegetarian" Piper said.

"Since when?" Prue asked.

"Since now" Piper said.

Prue put the pig's foot in.

"Poor piggy" Piper said. 'Why didn't it poof?"

"We forgot to put this in" Prue said holding up Belthazor's flesh.

She put it in. The potion blew them backwards.

"Ow" Piper said.

"Hey it poofed" Prue said.

She poured the potion into three vials.

"Okay now we find Phoebe" Prue said.

They headed upstairs.

"Did you find a spell?" Piper asked.

"Right here" Patty said.

"Okay, ready Piper?" Prue asked.

"Yup let's do this" Piper said.

They said the spell to find Phoebe.

Prue appeared in the manor.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

There was no response. She saw herself and Piper as little kids.

"Daddy" Piper yelled. "Daddy! Come back!"

Victor was walking out the door.

"He'll come back Piper" Prue said. "I promise"

"You lied to her. He never came back" a voice said.

The scene changed. Prue was at a church.

"And now may she rest in peace" the priest said.

Beside the priest was Patty in a coffin.

"Mom" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"Prue where's mommy?" little Piper asked little Prue.

"She went to heaven" little Prue said.

"Is she coming back?"

"She's watching over us"

The scene changed again.

"You can't go!" Penny said. "And that's final"

"I'm not a little kid you can't tell me what to do!" an eighteen year old Prue yelled.

"Do you really want to abandon your sisters your sisters like your father" Penny said.

"Abandon them! I raised them! Now all I want is to get the hell away from here!" Prue yelled.

"I'm sorry Prudence but you can't go" Penny said. "Now please go pick up your sisters from school"

"You're so selfish" the voice said. "Maybe that's why you failed at love so many times"

The scene changed to Roger's apartment.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Roger yelled. "No!"

He slapped the twenty five year old on the face Prue on the face.

He pushed her down and kicked her until she and been knocked out.

The real Prue stood there with tears in her eyes. The scene changed again. This time to Andy's funeral.

"No!" Prue yelled. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

It continued. The past Prue sat there sobbing.

"It's all your fault, Prue" the voice said. "You hurt everyone you love. If you don't stop now it'll end with this"

The scene changed to the manor. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were lying on the floor. Prue ran over to them. They were dead. She ran to the nursery. There, Andy and the girls were dead.

"No! No! I wouldn't let this happen" Prue yelled.

"You can't stop it…" the voice said.

The scene quickly changed to the cemetery. Prue looked at the grave marker in front of her. It read: Prudence Halliwell

1971-2001

Loving sister, friend, and mother

"Because you're dead" the voice said. "You failed them. You didn't protect them, you caused their deaths"

Prue appeared in a dark room.

"Help them" the voice said. "For once do the right thing"

"How?" Prue asked.

"By this" the voice said.

A dagger appeared in Prue's hand.

"But if I die they die" Prue said.

"Not if you take your own life" the voice said. "It's the only way"

"But my baby" Prue said.

"He has to die" the demon said. "He's cursed like you"

"I will not kill my baby" Prue said.

"Then your entire family will die" the voice said.

Piper appeared in a room.

"Prue?" Piper said. "Prue where are you?"

"She's not here" Barbas said coming into the room. "Surprised to see me"

"Not really" Piper said.

"Oh I see you've toughened up since I last dealt with you" Barbas said. "Well you may think that but you're wrong"

Barbas sensed her greatest fear.

"I see" Barbas said. "Well I wouldn't think anything else. This should be easy"

"Oh wait, I'll come back for you. I have some business to take care of" Barbas said.

At the manor Patty was pacing. Andy came in the door.

"Where's Prue?" Andy said. "I went to her doctor's office and they said she wasn't there"

"They had a little problem summoning Belthazor" Patty said. "He took Phoebe with him. So Piper and Prue went after him"

"When did they leave?" Andy asked.

"An hour ago" Patty said. "Which is why I'm worried"

"Should I get the girls?" Andy asked.

"No not yet" Patty said.

In the cemetery Phoebe had become conscious again.

"Phoebe I know you know who I am but please don't give up on me yet" Cole said.

"I already gave up on you" Phoebe said. "You lied to me"

"I didn't lie about loving you I do love you" Cole said.

"You're not capable of love, you're a demon" Phoebe said angrily.

"I'm half human too, that makes it so I can love you" Cole said.

"But you wanted to kill my sisters and me" Phoebe said.

"At first but I realized that I had fallen in love with you" Cole said. "Your sisters don't even care that you're gone probably. Wouldn't they have been here by now? You always told me you felt like the fifth wheel now's your chance to stand out. Marry me Phoebe"

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Do you seriously mean that?"

"Yes, I love you" Cole said.

Phoebe looked into his eyes.

"But your evil" Phoebe said.

"No I'm not, not anymore. Imagine it Phoebe no more saving innocents, no more worrying about personal gain. You wouldn't have to fight against evil or good or kill anyone"

"Can we really do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, look at what being good has gotten you and your sisters" Cole said. "You wouldn't have to do that anymore, evil would stop coming after you"

"How can I do it?" Phoebe asked.

"By marrying me" Cole said. "What do you say?"

Phoebe thought for a moment.

"Can I change back?" Phoebe asked. "If it doesn't go like you say it will"

"Just say the word and your back to being good" Cole said.

"Then I say yes" Phoebe said.

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Really" Phoebe said.

"I'll contact the priestess" Cole said. "And get someone to help you get ready"

He held Phoebe's hand and they both shimmered away.

"Okay Leo, can you sense them anywhere?" Patty said.

"No" Leo said.

"Then we're going to use the spell they tried to use to find Phoebe and change the words to find them" Patty said. "I'm going to have Ryan come back so he can go with Andy"

"Ryan!" Patty yelled.

He orbed in.

"I left the girls with Penny so that you can go with Leo" Ryan said.

"Okay" Patty said.

Leo and Patty said the spell disappearing. Then Andy and Ryan said the spell and they disappeared too.

Patty and Leo arrived to find Piper keeled over by Barbas.

"Get away from her!" Leo yelled.

"Aw look, her mommy and fiancé came to save her" Barbas said.

"The baby" Piper said in pain.

Leo lunged on Barbas knocking him over. Patty ran and helped Piper up.

"I knew this was a waste of time" Barbas said. "I'll be back after you find out what your precious younger sister did"

"What did Phoebe do?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Leo said.

"Did you guys get Prue?" Piper asked.

"Ryan and Andy are on it" Patty said. "Let's get you home"

"Where the hell are we?" Andy asked.

"No idea" Ryan said.

Andy saw Prue curled in a corner.

"Prue!" Andy yelled.

"Stay away from me!" Prue yelled.

"Prue it's me, Andy" Andy said.

"Stay away from me, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" Prue said.

"What are you talking about Prue?" Andy said. "You haven't hurt anyone"

"Mom, Dad, you, Piper and Phoebe" Prue said. "I'm cursed and so is our son"

"Our son?" Andy asked puzzled.

"The baby" Prue said. "The only way I can stop this is to leave"

"No Prue, whatever anyone told about being cursed is a lie. You are the most loving and caring person I've ever known"

"He's right about the curse, it's impossible, the Elders would of known about it" Ryan said.

"We have two wonderful girls waiting for their mommy to come home right now" Andy said.

He held out his hand. Prue took it.

"Now let's go home" Andy said. "So we're really having a son?"

"Unless the demon was lying about that too" Prue said.

"I have a son" Andy said smiling.

Ryan orbed them back to the manor.

Leo, Patty, and Piper had grim expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe's turned evil" Piper said.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. I think this is the last chapter. I will be doing a sequel called My BigCharmed Magical Family. It's a play on the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding. It will probably take place when Piper and Prue are seven or eight months pregnant. Look for it in a couple days. Like the title Sam and Lynsey? Yeah I know it's kind of lame. Anyway here's the final chapter of Never Alone (Dramatic music plays)

"I'm sorry; did you just say she's evil?" Prue asked.

"Yes, she married Belthazor, a.k.a Cole, in a dark magic ceremony" Piper said.

"Did she do it by choice?" Prue asked.

"The Elders said she would have had to" Leo said.

"Can we turn her back?" Prue asked.

"Only if she wants to and hasn't made a kill yet" Leo said.

"Good then we still have a chance" Prue said. "Can someone take me down there?"

"Me too" Piper said.

"It's against the rules" Ryan said.

"Screw the rules" Prue said. "I'm going to straighten Phoebe out"

"I'm sorry girls but I have to go" Patty said. "The Elders don't want me down here now that Phoebe's turned"

"But Mom" Piper said.

"I'm sorry honey" Patty said. "Remember; don't give up hope on Phoebe"

Patty hugged Prue and Piper.

"I love you girls so much" Patty said as she disappeared in glowing lights.

"I'm beginning to understand why Phoebe turned" Piper said.

Prue wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, well let's go get Phoebe back" Prue said.

Leo orbed them down into the underworld.

"You're too late" Cole said. "She's mine now"

"You son of a…" Prue was cut off.

"I wouldn't finish that if you ever wanted to see your sister again" Cole said. "She's in that room"

Cole pointed to a door.

"You can try to get her back but it won't work" Cole said.

"Wanna bet" Prue said she got out the vanquishing potion.

"I wouldn't throw that either" Cole said.

Demons shimmered in surrounding them.

"Now either go see her or leave" Cole said. "Unless you feel like dying"

Piper, Leo, Prue, and Andy went to the room Phoebe was in.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said. "But I'm not going home"

"Pheebs come on" Prue said. "You're graduating in a few months, you've got a job ready for you, and two nieces who adore you"

"Yeah and I've lost my mother, my father, my life" Phoebe said. "I'm free here and Cole loves me"

"We love you" Piper said. "You also have friends who love you and innocents who owe you their life because you saved them from exactly what you've become"

"I don't want to hear it, now leave, or I'll have you thrown out" Phoebe said.

"Come on let's go home" Prue said.

Leo was about to take everyone home.

"I love you, Pheebs" Prue said. "And I was so proud of you. I just want you to know you're never alone"

Leo orbed them back to the manor.

"We're in big trouble" Piper said.

"She'll come around" Prue said.

"What makes you so sure? She didn't look like she wanted to come home five minutes ago" Piper said.

"Deep down inside she's good" Prue said. "Come on, it's Phoebe we're talking about, the one who convinced me not to give up. Now I'm going to do the same thing for her"

"What are we going to do until she comes around" Piper asked. "We don't have the power of three"

"Phoebe won't let demons hurt her sisters. If they try then she'll come back to good, if only temporarily" Prue said.

"She's right" Leo said. "Phoebe's bond with you guys is stronger then good or evil"

"So all we do is wait?" Andy asked.

"And hope" Piper said.

"Ryan!" Prue yelled.

"Yes?" He asked orbing in.

"Can you bring the girls back down?" Prue asked.

"Sure"

He orbed out and then orbed back in with the girls.

"Any luck with Phoebe?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet" Prue said.

"I guess the wedding's going to have to be moved" Piper said. "I won't get married until Phoebe's back home"

"Same for me" Prue said. "I just hope I won't have to find a maternity wedding dress"

"I think I'm going to go to my room and think for awhile" Piper said.

"Okay" Prue said. "I'm going to look through the book and see if there's anything that would show Phoebe how much we love her"

"Good luck" Piper said.

"I have to go" Leo said.

"Me too" Ryan said.

They orbed out.

Prue went over to the Book of Shadows. Andrea walked over and sat beside Prue.

"I'll play with you later" Prue said.

Andrea just stayed there.

"I think she really wants her mommy to hold her now" Andy said

Prue picked Andrea up.

"You think Aunt Phoebe's coming back, right?" Prue asked Andrea.

Andrea squealed.

"Yes, she thinks Aunt Phoebe loves her two nieces too much that she'll come back right away" Andy said. "Hey girls, what do you think about having a little brother in nine months?"

"And a new cousin" Prue added. "See your baby brother's right in mommy's tummy"

Prue pointed to her stomach. The girls ignored her.

"Apparently they don't really care" Prue said.

They were quiet for a minute.

"Watch the girls I think it's time to go talk to Piper and see what's wrong" Prue said.

Prue went to Piper's room and opened the door.

"Knock much?" Piper asked.

"Nope" Prue said. "You had some much faith in me when Andy died. Why don't you have any in Phoebe?"

"I have faith in Phoebe, I just thought that my sister's would be the people who wouldn't leave me" Piper said.

"She hasn't left you yet" Prue said. "She can never leave us. We're connected in a way that no other sisters have. I feel it every second of my life. The connection is so strong that when one of us falls down, it doesn't break, it pulls them back up. She's coming back and even if she doesn't that connection's going to be there until the day we die and long after"

"Why would she want to leave us?" Piper asked.

"Well maybe she felt left out. Both of us are getting married. Both of us are having babies. Mom came just to see my wedding and your wedding, she never said anything about seeing Phoebe's" Prue said.

"Still it just doesn't seem like Phoebe" Piper said.

"If you were in Phoebe's place and you got a chance to be with the person you'd been dating for the last year and a half for the rest of your life. Not to mention you wouldn't have to worry about personal gain, saving innocents, or fighting demons. Would you take it?" Prue asked.

"If you put it that way, probably" Piper said.

"Well that's probably how Cole put it" Prue said.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I found out what I was having from a demon" Prue said.

"What are you having?" Piper asked.

"A boy" Prue said. "Andy was so excited"

They were quiet again.

"I should call the college and tell them Phoebe might not be in for a while" Prue said.

"Yeah, but now she won't be able to graduate on time if she doesn't show up for a long time" Piper said.

"I'll see if I can make some calls and hold that job and her graduation for her" Prue said. "When she comes back I don't want her to have lost everything she worked for"

"Okay, but good luck" Piper said.

Prue went to call the college and the paper. Piper decided to go to the kitchen. Andy was in there feeding the girls.

"Hey Piper" Andy said.

"Hi" Piper said.

She pulled the pickles out of the refrigerator.

"I see Prue's got you hooked on that too" Andy said.

"No, I'm putting these on pizza" Piper said.

"Yum, don't show that to Prue" Andy said sarcastically.

"She's already had it when she was pregnant with the girls" Piper said.

It was quiet except for Prue yelling at someone in the background.

"I take it it's not going so well" Piper said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"She was trying to get them to let Phoebe graduate without taking the classes over again and seeing if they'd hold her job offer" Piper said.

"Oh" Andy said.

It was quiet again.

"It's so quiet without Phoebe" Piper said.

"Yeah I've noticed" Andy said. "Hopefully she'll come back soon"

Piper continued eating the pizza with pickles. Prue walked in the room.

"I told them her fiancé went missing and that she could possibly be out for a while. Then I told the same thing to the paper. I convinced both the college and the paper to hold everything for a year. I hope that should be enough time"

"They believed you?" Piper asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, after all, in a few days, Cole will be reported missing" Prue said. "And nobody would know if they were engaged or not"

"I just hope they don't come straight here when they find him missing" Piper said.

"I'll try to stop that" Andy said. "I'll tell them Phoebe ran off with him or something"

"Yeah, that would go over real well with the cops" Prue said.

"I have time to come up with a better excuse" Andy said.

Prue sat down by Andy.

"That looks good" Prue said looking at the pizza in Piper's hand.

"Sorry, last piece" Piper said.

"That's mean" Prue said.

"Well it's not like we both won't be barfing in an hour" Piper said.

"Good point" Prue said.

"I'm getting kind of tired, maybe I should take a nap for a while" Prue said.

"Go ahead, we'll let you know if anything happens" Andy said.

The next morning Prue woke.

"Not again" Prue said.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then she went to Phoebe's bedroom. She wasn't in there. She went down to the kitchen and sat down and cried. An hour later Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Prue said.

"I take it you already looked in her bedroom" Piper said.

"Yup" Prue said.

"We just have to have faith" Prue said. "It's only been a day"

"Yeah, I know" Piper said.

"If we keep letting her know she's never alone then she'll be back before we know it" Prue said.

"I hope so" Piper said.

The End.

I know this ending was sudden but I was having trouble coming up with ideas so I wanted to start fresh with a sequel. I thank all who reviewed to this story. This was my first ever fanfic and I wasn't sure everyone would like it but looking at the reviews I guess I didn't do too bad. I would especially like to thank Sam and Lynsey whose suggestions have helped me get through some serious writer's block. Again thank you to all who reviewed. I would not have written this story without those reviews. Check for the sequel to this in a few days. Again sorry for the sudden ending to this, the sequel should be better.


End file.
